Let it go
by Nice-one
Summary: Literati.My take on how episode 6x18 should've ended and how things should've continued. She decides to stay. Is getting drunk the answer? Will it make them forget? "Drunk people do stupid things." "So I've been told."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls. In fact, I don't own anything. I'm poor. It's sad.**

**A/N: So, I guess I'm back. Another Rory/Jess story. I happened to catch a re-run of 'The Real Paul Anka' today and I guess it got me inspired. Once again, I'm aware this is far from original, but I just had to fix what happened in that episode. I noticed some new things in that episode and it gave me a few ideas. I'm not entirely sure where I'm going with this yet. I do know this first chapter is extremely long, the next ones will be shorter. I just needed to get this story up to full speed. **

**Spoilers for 6x18 'The Real Paul Anka'. **

**The first part of this chapter is just the kissing scene from 6x18, with a few changes. After that it continues my way. I hope you'll enjoy and let me know what you think! Thanks. **

**Steffanie**

-x-x-x-x-

_Chapter 1:_

Rory opened the familiar book somewhere in the middle and started reading the page she had only read about a hundred times before. It still made her smile and above all proud. He really did it. And today only confirmed it. He seemed to be in a good place and it felt good to get to be a witness of it.

"You know, you don't have to read it again." Jess' voice sounded from behind her.

She looked up and smiled as he pulled a chair up next to her and sat down.

"I know I don't." She assured him.

"God, there are so many things I would change in it."

"Like what?" Rory asked surprised as she turned to him and their knees touched.

She pretended not to be affected by it.

"I'd keep the back cover. Everything else goes."

She chuckled lightly.

"You know why I love your book?"

"Why?"

"It doesn't remind me of anything. It's not a rip-off. It's just you." She honestly confessed.

Jess nodded slowly.

"High Praise, miss Yale editor."

He playfully punched her knee. She smiled, but looked away. It was still hard to look him in the eye sometimes. She feared it would bring back feelings she should've buried long ago.

"Yeah, well, I don't get to write as much as I would like." She started, daring herself to look up again and meet his eyes. "It's mostly assigning and motivating, hand-holding and rewriting."

"And you love every minute of it. Come on, tell me you don't."

The fact he still knew her so well after all this time caused her to smile as he leaned forward a little. It wasn't much, but just enough to get her nervous. The kind of nervous only Jess could make her feel.

"I do." She admitted. "I do love it. It's exciting."

A short silence followed. Only a second, but it was enough for them to really look at each other. It didn't really help her nerves.

"You look happier than when I saw you last." He pointed out.

"I am."

"So…" He started. "…you fixed everything?"

It was a bold question, but she knew it would come. She saw the hesitant expression on his face.

"Yeah." She nodded. "Everything's fixed."

The way his eyes wouldn't leave hers made her feel like that teenager she thought she had left behind a while ago. That look of desire and anticipation that she knew so well decorated his face.

"I'm glad you're here." He broke the short silence as he leaned in a little bit further.

Rory pretended not to notice.

"Yeah, me too." She told him as she looked right at him and they were only inches apart.

He leaned in quicker than she expected (but she expected it nonetheless) and before she knew it she felt his warm lips on hers. It didn't take her long to respond though and she carefully kissed him back, not really knowing how she felt about it. She felt his hand on her arm and she took it as her cue to pull back. This wasn't fair. She shouldn't do this to him.

"What?" His slightly disappointed voice sounded as she broke the kiss and pulled away from him.

"Uh…I'm sorry." She muttered while getting up.

She knew she needed to have more space between them. Otherwise this would get completely out of hand.

"About what?" Jess asked, not understanding.

She turned around to face him. He was slowly standing up and the newfound space between them finally gave her an opportunity to breathe and over think things for a second.

"Uh…about coming here…like this…"

Without even realizing she stepped closer to him again.

"I just got the flyer and…I don't know…I just wanted to see your place but…then this….it's not fair to you. I'm such a jerk." She rambled, trying to collect her thoughts.

"I...I don't know what you're talking about." Jess said as he watched the confused girl in front of him.

"I couldn't even cheat on him the way he cheated on me." Rory continued, not even listening to Jess.

"Who?" Jess spoke up, not following. "Who cheated on….."

Then it hit him.

"…That guy?" He asked.

Rory nodded, afraid to look at him.

Jess brought his hand to his mouth for a second as the realization hit him.

"You're still with him." He stated softly.

"Yeah." Rory nodded, hands in her pocket, feeling more uncomfortable than ever.

"I thought everything was fixed?"

Rory shrugged.

"Everything but him." She said as lightly as possible.

"I hate this." Jess spoke up

"You should." Rory agreed. "And I'm sorry. "

It was a small gesture and she knew it wouldn't make either one of them feel better. She felt horrible about it all.

"You came her alone. To Philadelphia."

"He was out of town." Her weak defense sounded.

"I don't deserve this, Rory."

The tone of his voice came close to breaking her heart.

"You're right. You don't deserve it. I just…"

If there was only a way to make this better. If there was only something she could say to make it right. To take it back.

"You just what?" He asked.

Rory looked up at him and smiled faintly. She couldn't think of a way. There was nothing she could say.

"I don't know." She shrugged. "I should probably just go."

"Probably." Jess agreed, nodding.

They looked at each other and Rory saw the hurt in his eyes. She had no idea she was still capable of hurting him after all this time.

"I'm so sorry I came here." She told him once again.

He sighed and shook his head.

"It's what it is. You, me…"

She wasn't sure how to respond to that. As vague as those words were, she was well aware they couldn't be more true. She nodded slowly as she did a few steps backwards.

"I'm proud of you though."

"Thanks." He responded.

She tried to smile at him.

"Bye." She offered, before turning around and heading for the door.

She had just reached the door and her hand touched the doorknob when he called out her name.

"Rory."

God, he made it sound so good. She turned around without hesitation, curious about his next words. What was left to say?

"When you're gone I'm going to head out and have a few drinks with the guys. Maybe get wasted and forget about what just happened." He told her.

She chuckled slightly and raised an eyebrow, not at all sure why he would tell her that. She decided to go with it though.

"Huh." She said. "Coincidentally that's exactly what I'm planning on doing when I get home."

He smirked at her and they locked eyes once again.

"I figured." He told her. "You wanna come with?"

"With you and your friends?"

Jess nodded.

"As if this evening isn't strange enough as it is." Rory murmured to nobody in particular.

"It's nothing we won't forget about after a beer or two." Jess offered.

She smiled again, staring at the floor, seriously considering his offer. It was probably a bad idea, but then again, leaving like this wasn't so perfect either. If she left now they would probably never speak again. Maybe going with him would give her an opportunity to fix some of this. To end things on a less sour note. If that was even possible.

"Are you sure?" She asked as she looked up at him.

"It couldn't possibly make things worse. Who knows. Could be fun. I've never seen you drunk." He said smirking, a slightly amused look in his eyes.

"I still have to drive home. No drinking for me." She said, wisely.

He nodded slowly, knowing she was right.

"Besides…" She continued. "Chances are I would see you drunk first." She pointed out. "You just said we'd forget about all this after a beer or two. I would need more than that."

"Rory Gilmore thinks she can drink me under the table? Is that a dare?" Jess asked, obviously amused.

She shrugged.

"Because if it is, you're on." He continued.

She chuckled, considering things. She could always spent the night at a hotel. Perhaps drinking with Jess was exactly what she needed tonight.

"Philadelphia has a hotel, right?"

"Several even."

The choice was easily made. Whether it was the right one or not.

"In that case: bring it, Mariano."

Jess smirked as he walked up to her. Rory opened the door and headed out, closely followed by Jess. He closed the door behind them and caught up with her, since she was already walking. He softly placed a hand on her lower back as he guided her in the right direction. It immediately brought her back to earth and made her wonder if this had been a smart move. Still. It felt good. And wasn't she allowed to feel good for one night? One night only?

-x-x-x-x-

Several hours later the two of them were slumped over the bar. They were both resting their heads on the cold, filthy bar, faces towards each other, drunk out of their minds. Chris and Matthew had headed back to Truncheon thirty minutes ago, so it was just the two of them now.

"I think we should call it a truce." Rory said.

Jess shook his head. It was funny sight, since he was still resting his head on the bar and it made Rory laugh, although she wasn't really sure why.

"No." He said. "I won't admit defeat just yet."

He sat up just a little and motioned to the bartender.

"A shot of tequila, please." He ordered.

The bartended frowned.

"I think you've had enough, buddy."

"No, no, no…" Jess assured him. "You see…this girl here thinks that she can drink me under the table….I have to prove her wrong. Just one more. I can't loose to a girl, okay? I'm sure you understand."

"Your last one, Jess." The bartender warned him.

"Thanks, man,"

"You know what?" Rory suddenly said, sitting up. "Make it two. I can down another shot of tequila."

"Damn, woman!" Jess spoke up. "Where did you learn to drink like that?"

"Try having a boyfriend who spends most of his nights in the pub getting drunk. It easily catches on. I can drink with the better of them."

"As seen tonight." Jess added. "I thought I could hold my own."

"Aw, did I bruise your ego?" Rory smiled.

"You already did that before we got here." He said.

It took a second before the seriousness of his words caught on. The smiles on their faces faded as they looked at each other. A silence fell.

"I guess getting drunk doesn't make you forget after all, huh?" She eventually broke **it.**

"Maybe in the morning." Jess tried.

"Maybe." Rory nodded.

The bartender placed the two shots in front of them.

"Our last hope." Jess said, nodding to the shot in front of him.

It made Rory laugh.

"What?" Jess asked, smirking at the young woman next to him.

Rory shrugged, but continued to laugh. He joined her in a matter of seconds. He wasn't sure why he was laughing, but he was pretty sure she didn't know either. The most important thing was that it felt good to laugh. It felt good to see her laugh.

Rory reached for the salt shaker and put some on her hand. Jess followed her example. She took the shot in her hand and raised it to him.

"To last hope." She chuckled.

He did the same and their glasses touched.

"God, we're pathetic." Jess muttered. "

They downed the shot at the same time. When they placed their glasses back on the bar, they bit the lemon at the same time. Their sour faces caused some more laughter.

"Time to go home." Jess said as he put down the lemon.

He tried to make his actions fit the words as he got up from his stool, but he almost fell down and had to reach for the bar again. It made Rory laugh instantly. It was a hysterical laugh that made him laugh too.

"I'd like to see you try." Jess dared her.

Rory got on her feet and started to make her way to the exit. It didn't go fluently. She tried to walk in a straight line, but she threatened to fall over every other step. Still, she felt proud, knowing she did better than Jess. She turned around to face the bar again. While she turned, she immediately realized it was bad idea. Turning around while drunk equaled dizziness. Thankfully Jess was right behind her to catch her and she leaned on him to keep her balance. She laughed again.

"God, you're drunk!" Jess pointed out, smirking.

"Hello pot, it's me kettle." She told him.

"I have to pee." Jess announced.

"Not here, I hope."

"No. Just wait. I'll be right back."

Jess carefully let go of her as he tried to walk into the direction of the bathrooms. He had to lean on every single table he walked across, bumped into some guy who threw Jess a dirty look that he wasn't even aware of and almost walked into the ladies room, because he couldn't quite see the difference between the pictures on the doors. Rory was right. He was just as drunk as she was. But it was the good kind of drunk. Not the puking your guts out kind of drunk. He felt on top of the world, even though he couldn't even walk straight.

Rory watched Jess enter the bathroom and sat down on the chair next to her. She felt good. Really good. She wasn't sure she even knew the difference between left and right, but for some reason she felt like a million bucks. She was awake and excited and for some reason happy. Like she didn't have a care in the world. The name Logan popped into her head, but she didn't feel a thing. She looked up and came face to face with an older man who was apparently sitting at the table she had just sat down at. She didn't know the table was taken.

"Oh, sorry." She started as she tried to get up.

The man was obviously as drunk as she was and the look on his face told her he didn't mind her sitting down at all. She felt his hand on her knee and slapped it away.

"That's not a good idea." She told him.

"Why not?"

She struggled for an answer as she looked up at the bathrooms, hoping to see Jess. No such luck.

"Just because." She told him. "I'm drunk, you're drunk. Bad idea."

The man wasn't unattractive. The first gray hairs started to show and his face was decorated with a few wrinkles here and there, but he was a good looking guy.

"I disagree." The man pointed out, placing his hand on her knee again and moving it up slowly.

"Look…" She started. "You seem like a nice guy…quite attractive too, but…"

She tried to remove his hand from her thigh, but she couldn't. He had a rather firm grip.

Suddenly she felt two arms pulling her up from the chair.

"Sorry, man." Jess said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. "She's taken."

Rory laughed as she leaned backwards against his chest.

"Sorry." She told the man at the table who immediately raised his hands in an apologetic manner.

"Sorry, man. I didn't know." He told Jess.

"It's okay." Jess said. "Neither did I."

He murmured the last part, only for Rory to hear. Her smile faded for just a second.

"You're lucky." The man said. "She's a catch."

Jess nodded.

"I know. Thanks."

Jess didn't let go of her as they moved in the direction of the doors that would lead them outside. He still had his arms wrapped around her waist and their walking was very unsteady. It made Rory laugh. They kept each other stable though and made it outside without falling down. They were both laughing as they felt the cold, fresh air on their faces and closed the door behind them. Jess finally let go of her and Rory rested her back against the outside wall, still giggling. She couldn't help it. She got like that when she had too much to drink. Jess wasn't laughing. The water he had splashed into his face in the bathroom just minutes before had sobered him up just a little and the fresh air was already doing wonders. He stood still right in front of her and trapped her legs between his. It caused Rory to look up and stop laughing. He was close. Real close. Their eyes locked and Rory recognized the look on his face. She knew what was next. She had experienced it before. In fact, she had experienced it just hours before. He leaned in and Rory had trouble catching her breath.

Once again his perfect lips covered hers and he kissed her softly. It was a quick kiss. More like a peck. Sweet.

"Jess…" She whispered as their lips parted.

He was still close. Real close.

"What?"

"I can't. It's not fair to you."

"Why not? I know now." Jess said. "You're with him."

"So, why…" She started.

"I think it means I'm taking advantage of you." He interrupted her.

Before she could say anything, he kissed her again. It was still soft and sweet, but this time he tried to deepen the kiss within seconds instead of breaking it. She felt his tongue against her lips and before she knew what she was doing, her lips parted and gave him access. Their tongues entwined and he brought his hand to her cheek. The kiss lasted all about ten seconds, then he broke it. He still didn't move away though. He looked at her expectantly.

"I don't want to hurt you." Rory said, eventually.

"Then don't."

"Logan…"

"Is not here."

She was running out of excuses and he knew it, even though he hadn't actually offered her great solutions. She looked at him.

"I'm drunk." She stated.

"I know."

"Drunk people do stupid things."

"So I've been told." Jess smirked.

Another silence fell. Silence as far as words go, that is. Their minds were full of thoughts and it was loud. Extremely loud. Eventually Rory made a decision and didn't give herself the time to change her mind as she kissed him. He didn't expect it (although he hoped for it), so he pulled back about an inch. It caught her off guard as their lips parted. She frowned. Was this not what he wanted? Had he changed his mind? She tried to read the expression on his face, but got the answers to her questions as soon as she felt his lips on hers again. It was no longer soft and sweet. It was intense and hungry now. She felt his hand on her back, moving down slowly. His kisses went from her lips to her cheeks, then lowered to her neck. Her breathing became unsteady. She felt his other hand on her bare stomach underneath her top and she shivered. She was falling again. Falling hard.

-x-x-x-x-

They stumbled up the stairs of Truncheon Books. It went better than either one of them expected. Still, they were loud.

"Shhh…" Jess turned around and put his finger on his lips. "The others are already asleep."

"Shhh right back at you." She told him. "I'm not the one who just fell down two steps."

"Touché." He agreed as they continued up the steps and finally reached the upstairs.

He took her hand and guided her in the direction of his bedroom.

"It's messy." He warned her.

"Of course it is. It's your room."

He chose to ignore her and opened his bedroom door. Despite her current intoxicated state, she was pleasantly surprised by what she saw. Yes, it was messy, but not too bad. She was mostly impressed by the bookcases against three of the four walls, all filled with books. A slight pinch of jealousy hit her. Her books wouldn't even fill up one of these bookcases. She turned to him.

"Wow." She told him.

"I know. It's a gigantic mess." Jess said.

"No. The books. I'm jealous. And somehow kind of turned on." She joked.

He smirked, stunned to hear those words come out of her mouth. The Rory he knew would never say that to a guy. But she'd changed and definitely not for the worst.

"And you have a room of your own."

"Of course. The ladiesman that I am…I needed my own bedroom." He joked.

Rory smiled as she walked up to him.

"Right. Tell me, how many girls have you impressed and turned on by showing them your books?"

She had reached him now and she started to slowly take off his jacket. It slipped down his broad shoulders and fell to the ground. Jess was startled for just a second. How much he didn't expect that. Not that he was entirely sure of what he expected. He obviously didn't take her to his room for no reason, but it had all felt so surreal. Now she was taking off his clothes and it suddenly felt a whole lot more real. He recovered quickly though.

"Honestly? Not many." He said truthfully, looking her straight in the eye.

Rory stopped what she was doing (her hands were just about to lift his t-shirt) as she looked up at him. His words surprised her for some reason. The look in his eyes surprised her even more. He still loved her. And when he said 'not many', he really meant 'not many'. Maybe even none. Because she was still in his heart. She saw it in his eyes. It scared her a little, but it didn't stop her.

She kissed him softly and he wrapped his arms around her. They moved in the direction of the bed. By the time they had reached it, he had already taken off her jacket. They fell down on the bed and that's when the kissing stopped. She was on top on him and they just looked at each other. It suddenly wasn't about taking the next step anymore. He smiled at her and she smiled back. This was nice. They stayed like that for another few minutes. A million thoughts running through their heads and even though they couldn't be sure, they were convinced they were sharing the same thoughts.

"We should get some sleep." Jess broke the silence.

She nodded. He kissed her again, softly. She moved positions from on top of him to right next to him and curled up against him. She rested her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Sweet dreams, Rory Gilmore."

"Sweet dreams, Jess."

-x-x-x-x-

**A/N: Please, let me know what you think. I'll try to update soon! **

**Steffanie (a.k.a nice-one)**

-x-x-x-x-


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It's sad, really.**

**A/N: Wow! Thank you so much to the amazing response to only the first chapter! I did not expect that! Really, it's been wonderful and your reviews inspire me to write more. So please keep them coming. ;)**

**And here's the second chapter. The morning after...**

-x-x-x-x-

_Chapter 2_

She woke up to an empty bed when she felt the rays of sunlight on her face. She slowly sat up and realized she was all alone in the room. Apparently Jess had covered her with a blanket, since she didn't remember any blankets when she went to sleep. Then again, most things about the night before were a little blurry, to say the least. She didn't feel as bad as she thought she would. She felt a faint hint of a headache that was probably going to get worse throughout the day. Other than that she felt okay. Just tired.

Things were already starting to come back to her. She remembered parts of the conversations, the kisses, the look in his eyes, some of her own thoughts.

"Oh, God.." She murmured as she lay back down and closed her eyes again.

This wasn't going to be an easy day. Last night had obviously been a mistake. She was with Logan. Jess knew it. She shouldn't have…done anything. In fact, she shouldn't have stayed for drinks in the first place. Oh, this was bad. Really bad. She had to go and talk to him. This needed fixing. He didn't deserve this.

But where was he? Where was Jess? She slipped out of bed and put on her shoes (that apparently had come off somewhere during the night, but she didn't remember) and grabbed her jacket from the floor (she did remember him taking it off). She left the bedroom and was greeted by several voices coming from downstairs. She instantly recognized Jess' voice. She didn't even realize it made her smile. She headed downstairs as she put on her jacket. Things were different downstairs. There were desks now and it actually looked like some work got done in this space. Jess was sitting on top of the desk in the middle and was on the phone with somebody. It appeared to be a rather heated conversation. Matthew and Chris were standing around Jess, giving him advice, which actually meant they were just interrupting Jess and distracting him. It was kind of a funny sight.

"No, no, no." Chris said. "Don't offer him extra money. We don't have it!"

"Do it, Jess." Matthew said. "Offer the money. We'll get it. We need him!"

"No, we don't." Chris said. "We don't need him at all!"

"He's our best poet! Our ONLY poet!" Matthew now almost yelled.

"YOUR best poet, you mean. Which reminds me: how come you can't handle your own poet? Do you realize YOUR poet is asking US for money? We should be asking him for money! He wouldn't be having this opportunity if it wasn't for us!"

"But he's brilliant!"

"That's where you went wrong, man! By telling him that! You should've told him he sucked! He never would've asked for money if he thought we thought he sucked! He would be thanking us on his bare knees instead!"

Jess did his best to calm the two down, but it wasn't working.

"Richard?" Jess tried. "Do you have a second?"

He put down the receiver for a second and turned to his friends.

"Shut up, will you? Both of you!"

It worked.

"Thank you." Jess said calmly as he returned to his conversation on the phone.

"Listen, Richard. Here's the deal. We can't offer you money. It's not how this works. We took notice of you. You should be happy with the publicity we're giving you. We want to publish your poems…."

He got cut off by Richard. Jess listened carefully.

"Other offers, huh?" Jess said, looking at Chris and Matthew whose eyes grew big. "More well-known publishers? Yeah, yeah…I understand. Just know that we might not be a big publishing office or anything, but we do know what we're doing. To us you're not a number, you're a brilliant poet and we'd love to work with you, okay? Remember that, Richard. Remember that."

With that Jess hung up the phone.

"What did you do?" Chris said. "We need him!"

Matthew turned to him.

"You just said we don't need him!"

"I just remembered the magazine gets printed today and it's got an interview with Richard! Our new brilliant poet whose poetry we're going to publish! This is a disaster! We need him, Jess! We need him!"

"Relax." Jess told them. "We'll change the magazine. Put in a different interview."

"We don't have time for that." Matthew said. "Not to mention that Richard was the ONLY poet we were going to publish, so now we're nowhere and we have nobody!"

"I have a feeling Richard just might be back. I think he was just bluffing about other offers. And if not, there are other brilliant poets out there ." Jess assured Matthew.

"Yeah, where?" Chris asked. "Because the way I remember it, it took us months to find Richard! We're not rich, Jess. We needed the money!"

"I know that, okay?" Jess said. "We'll fix it. It'll be okay."

"I need a drink." Matthew announced.

"It's eleven o'clock in the morning." Jess stated.

"Cedar Bar Redux?" Chris asked Matt, ignoring Jess.

"Don't call it that!" Jess spoke up, sighing.

"I'm in." Matthew announced. "What about you, Jess?"

It was then that Jess noticed Rory standing near the stairs, observing the scene taking place in front of her, an amused look on her face. Jess couldn't help but smile when he saw her. Sure, she had just woken up, her hair was messy, her clothes were wrinkled and the just out of bed look didn't really work for anybody, but to him she was still pretty. Maybe even beautiful.

"Nah." Jess said. "I'll stay here. Someone needs to take care of business."

Chris and Matt had noticed Rory too. Chris nodded slowly.

"Ah, yes. Taking care of business. Is that how the kids call it these days?"

"Shut up, Chris."

Rory chuckled.

"No, just have fun with your girlfriend, man."

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Right." Matt nodded as he smiled at Rory. "How are you, Rory?"

"I'm good, thanks."

"Did you have fun last night?"

Rory nodded slowly.

"Just go, Matt." Jess said.

"Hey, I'm just making small-talk with your girlfriend."

"She's not…" Jess started.

"I'm not his girlfriend." Rory interrupted him.

She immediately saw the look in Jess' eyes. He was hurt. She knew he would be. It was okay if he said it, but now that she had said it, he knew it was the truth and it upset him. It upset her too.

Chris and Matt picked up on the tension in the room.

"We're going." Chris said. "Be gentle with him, Rory. His heart is fragile."

It was meant to be a joke, but nobody laughed. Not even Matthew who seemed to get the seriousness of it all more than Chris did.

"Let's just go, man." Matt told his friend.

Matt and Chris left the room and the two star crossed lovers were alone once again. This time sober and thinking more clearly than ever.

"Did you sleep well?" Jess asked her, not moving from his spot on his desk.

Rory nodded as she walked up to him and sat down on the chair that belonged with the desk. She looked up at him.

"I'm so sorry." She said, fearing his reaction more than ever.

Jess nodded slowly, looking away. He brought his hand to his face as he seemed to carefully consider his words. Then his gaze went back to Rory.

"We're back to that?" He asked. "Back to being sorry? Because you're seeing that jerk?"

Rory shrugged.

"I don't know what else to say."

"I asked you to stay last night."

"And I should've said no." She told him.

"I kissed you first last night."

"And I should've stopped you."

"But you didn't."

"Drunk people do stupid things." She repeated the line she used last night.

Jess nodded. He then got up from the desk and started to pace through the room, apparently thinking about things. Rory wasn't sure what to do or say. She felt awful. Once again. She was a terrible person. Toying with somebody else's feelings like that.

"Do you love him?" Jess suddenly asked.

Rory hesitated for a second.

"Yes." She then said.

"You hesitated." Jess pointed out.

"It's complicated."

"Because he cheated on you?"

"Amongst other things."

"Is that what last night was? Getting back at him?"

"No!" Rory spoke up. "No. Of course not."

"So it was just a drunken mistake?"

Rory wasn't sure how to answer it. She knew it wouldn't have happened if part of her hadn't wanted to. Even when she was drunk, she wouldn't do things she didn't really want. She cared about him. A lot. And Jess would always be her weak spot.

"No." She admitted. "No, I wanted it to happen. But that doesn't mean anything. I'm with Logan. I'm going back to Logan. And therefore I'm sorry, because I don't want to hurt you."

"Like I said before: I asked you to stay, I kissed you first. It's my own responsibility."

"Still. I never meant for you to get hurt."

"Oh, don't flatter yourself, Rory! I'll deal." Jess spoke up.

It startled her.

"I didn't mean…" She started.

"I love you, Rory." He suddenly confessed, the tone of his voice calm again. "Did you know that?"

She shook her head.

"I've always loved you."

She stared at the ground. She didn't know if she was supposed to say anything to that. And if she was, then she wasn't sure what to say. Not sure at all.

"Does that change anything?"

Rory still didn't look up.

"I don't know." She whispered eventually.

"What does that mean?"

"That I don't know." She repeated, a little louder this time and looking up at him. "I just don't know."

"What do you want? What do you want from me?"

"Honestly?" Rory asked. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing. I just want to go and pretend this never happened. Just put it away, bury my feelings and go on with my life."

"Then go." Jess said simply as he stood still in the middle of the room and looked at Rory. "Just go."

Rory looked right back at him. She felt the tears welling up in her eyes. It would be the easy way out. Just walk away from this and pretend it never happened. She would just go back to Logan and move on. She'd forgive Logan for real this time and things would go back to normal. Back to normal. It sounded so easy. It wasn't.

"I can't." She confessed.

"Okay." Jess nodded, still looking at her.

"I don't…."

"You don't have to explain. The way I see it, you have two options. Go or don't go. And you've decided not to go, right?"

Rory nodded.

"So you stay. Which means you need breakfast."

She smiled faintly at how simply he put it. She wished she could see it like that.

"Coffee will do for now."

"Right, coffee." Jess smirked. "We actually have that here. I'll make some. Be right back."

He disappeared into what apparently was the kitchen or something, leaving Rory behind at the desk. She sighed. He loved her? Jess loved her. Of course that changed things. It changed everything. She felt like her whole world had been turned upside down in just twelve hours. She knew she had some important decisions to make, but she wasn't sure if she was quite ready to make them yet. She leaned back in her chair.

"Great." She whispered.

-x-x-x-x-x-


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls. **

**A/N: Another chapter! I just want to thank every single one of you who read the first two chapters and left a kind review. Thank you for hanging in there and for enjoying this.**

**I'd also like to say that it's kind of hard for me to write Chris and Matthew, since I have no idea what they're like and I just kind of went with it. I know they're not great characters and don't have surprising personalities. They're just kind of there, but I felt like they had to be included. Hope you guys don't mind.**

**Also, I'm not really aware of what Truncheon actually is and does exactly, so I kind of took my own direction with it. In this story starting Truncheon was Jess' idea, since I don't think anything else was ever explained on the show. If I'm wrong, then please just go with it. Thanks!**

**Now on with the story!**

**-x-x-x-x-**

_Chapter 3:_

It wasn't long before Jess returned, holding two hot, steaming cups of coffee. He found Rory sitting behind the one computer in the entire office. She was typing rapidly. It was a good sight. He liked to see her work.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he approached the desk and handed her the coffee.

"Thanks." She said as she took the cup. "Nothing, really. Just thought I'd help you guys out."

Jess frowned as he looked at the computer screen. He sat down on the desk and read the first few lines of what Rory had typed. "You didn't…" He started.

"You'll hate it." She agreed. "Chris and Matthew will love it though. It was about time the magazine wrote about one of the most talented, upcoming writers in the country."

"I can't publish an article about myself in my own magazine." He objected.

"It's not just your magazine. And besides, what kind of magazine about art and culture would not write about Jess Mariano? He's brilliant."

"And he'll kick your cute little behind for this." He threatened.

"We can use this to replace the interview with Richard the Poet in case he doesn't call back today to tell you he changed his mind." Rory told him proudly. "It'll be done in about half an hour."

Jess shook his head in disbelief. He took a sip from his coffee. He did not expect this. "Are you writing nice things?" He then asked her, his curiosity winning it over his dislike of the whole thing.

"I'm just giving my honest, objective opinion." Rory promised.

"Objective?"

"Yes."

"I'm your ex-boyfriend who left and broke your heart. How's that objective?" Jess frowned.

"Please." She told him as she looked up. "I'm so over that."

"I hope so. If there's one bad word in that article, I just won't print it."

"How's that for objective?" Rory teased him. "It's time that you learn to deal with the truth. Also, you should be pleased that the great journalist, Rory Gilmore, editor of the Yale Daily News is willing to write for your magazine at all. She could've just felt too good for it."

"Man, someone needs to put you with your two feet back on the ground."

"Too late. I'm too far gone."

Jess smirked as he went back to drinking his coffee.

"Fine." He gave in. "I'll leave Ms. Yale Editor alone to work her magic."

"She appreciates that."

He leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Rory smiled, trying to hide her blushing.

"Thank you." He told her.

Rory just nodded.

-x-x-x-x-

About two hours later, Rory walked downstairs to find Chris, Matthew and Jess jumping around like three 8-year-olds. It made her laugh. She had just taken a shower after finishing the article for the magazine. She was still wearing her own jeans, but her top and jacket had been replaced by one of Jess' T-shirts. It reached to her knees, so she had used her belt to create some sort of form into the shapeless shirt. Her hair was still wet, but she had put it up in a bun.

Jess noticed her first and came running up to her. He pulled her from the last step and took her in his arms. He twirled her around as if she was light as a feather (of course, she kind of was). She didn't think she'd ever seen him this excited.

"What's going on?" She asked, laughing when he finally put her down. "Did you win the lottery?"

"Better." Chris announced as he handed her the newspaper. He pointed to a small article in the left corner of a page.

"It's about last night." Matt said, enthusiastically.

The three of them went quiet for just a few minutes to give Rory the opportunity to read the small article.

"…Truncheon Books is the initiative of three young and talented artists. Jess Mariano, the critically acclaimed published author came up with the idea two years ago and asked writer friend Chris Delaney and up and coming painter Matthew Jenkins to join him to fulfill his dream of many years. Talented artists finally get the opportunity to be seen and heard. A remarkable initiative that was celebrated last night in the small, but cozy office of Truncheon. Fine arts by still unknown artists were up for display and discussion and unheard poetry could be enjoyed from every corner of the room. Despite the obvious lack of funding, these three guys managed to put together Philadelphia's greatest talents in just one room. Truncheon is a promising, young publishing office whose owners might not be all that experienced just yet, but they do have an amazing eye for great talent. Truncheon is a publishing office with a heart and I predict a grand future."

Rory looked up and found the three guys looking at her expectantly.

"This is amazing, guys." She managed to say.

"Really?" Matt asked. "We thought so too. But you're an objective party."

"That's up for debate." Jess murmured and Rory hit him playfully on the arm.

"No, this is really good. The writer names all three of you and even spelled your names right. Right?"

The three nodded in unison.

"This is great publicity. I'd prepare for a storm load of new artists coming in here to show off their work."

The three guys looked at each other, before smirking and joining each other in a group hug. Rory watched in amazement. She didn't think she'd ever seen Jess participate in a group hug and quite frankly, she never thought I'd be something she'd get to see. But here it was. She loved it though. It showed how passionate he was about all this. She had no idea he had the idea of Truncheon in his head for so long. She didn't even know it was his original initiative to begin with. It was remarkable to see how much Jess had changed over the years. She was so proud of him and everything he had accomplished.

"Very manly, you guys." She chuckled. "A group hug."

"You're just jealous you didn't get to be in it." Chris said as the three guys ended the group hug.

"She should be in it though." Jess said as he handed Chris a few sheets of paper and looked at Rory who just smiled at him.

Chris looked up in amazement.

"You did the impossible!" He told Rory as he handed the sheets of paper to Matt. "I've tried to get him to publish ANYTHING about himself for months. I never succeeded!"

Matt's eyes grew big as she skimmed through the article.

"This is brilliant." He announced as he looked up at Rory. "I demand that we redo the group hug and Rory Gilmore is in the centre. She very well might be my new hero."

"Have you finally let go of Mariah Carey, then?" Chris teased him.

"Cannon now, I believe." Rory joined in. "And as much as I appreciate the offer, there's no need to redo the group hug. It was fun writing it."

"This is really awesome, Rory." Chris assured her. "Thank you."

"No problem." She assured the two.

She looked at Jess and she knew he was proud of her. Something about his look. It made her feel special. It had been a long time since anyone had given her that look. She sighed as she smiled at him.

-x-x-x-x-

A little while later the twosome was walking down the busy streets of Philly. Jess needed some groceries and made the courageous decision to leave Chris and Matt behind in the office all by themselves with a full bottle of Vodka.

"So…" Rory started. "is drinking all those two do?"

"No." Jess defended them. "Only when something goes horribly wrong and they're stressed out or when something exciting happens….so…yeah, it's all they do."

Rory laughed.

"They're great though." Jess spoke up. "Both incredibly talented and just as passionate about Truncheon as I am, which I didn't think was possible. You wouldn't say, but they work hard. I owe them a lot."

"I'm so proud of you, Jess." Rory suddenly said, looking up at Jess.

"So you told me last night." Jess nodded.

"Yeah, but the more time I spend here, the prouder I become."

Jess wasn't sure what to say for a second. He looked down at the girl walking next to him. "I owe it all to you." He then admitted. "and Luke."

"How's that?"

"Come on, Rory. You put me on the right path. I didn't want to end up as failure like everybody thought I would. You were the only one who ever believed in me. It really motivated me to do something that would maybe make you proud. It's why I sent you the flyer. I wanted to show you what I did because of you."

"You did it all by yourself, Jess."

"I'm just saying…I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you."

"Well…" Rory started, not sure how to say it. "right back at ya."

Jess frowned.

"Sorry?"

"You're one of the biggest reasons I'm back at Yale, back with my mom, back on the right track."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. When you came and said everything you did, I just realized how right you were. I needed that. I needed to hear how it just wasn't me. It was the start of fixing everything."

"Almost everything." Jess corrected her.

She looked up and smiled.

"Almost everything." She nodded.

She found herself reaching for his hand. He took her hand in his and rubbed his thumb slowly up and down her hand. She had no idea what she was doing, but she felt like it just had to be done.

-x-x-x-x-

"Didn't you have classes today?" Jess asked as he took another bit of his slice of pizza.

Rory reached for her third slice (Jess was still eating his first.), but Jess wasn't surprised. He knew her. They were sitting on the floor of Jess' bedroom above Truncheon. Books were scattered all around them. It was heaven for Rory Gilmore. Pizza and about a million books. Also, the company wasn't all that bad.

"Two." Rory admitted.

"Just back at Yale and already skipping classes." Jess teased her, shaking his head.

"Priorities, Mr. Mariano." She told him sternly as she took a bite.

"So I go before Yale?"

"Your magazine needed to be saved." She told him.

"Oh, right." He nodded, reaching for his second slice. "Of course."

They ate in silence as Rory flipped the page of one of the books in front of her.

"Watch it!" Jess spoke up. "Don't put your greasy fingers on my books!"

"Oh, please." She told him as she looked up at him. "This is coming from the guy who scribbles his thoughts in the margins of all of these books. You don't care about grease stains."

"I do." He assured her. "There's a big difference between important notes in the margins or a greasy finger stain."

"Fine." Rory told him as she leaned over and tried to flip the page with her elbow. It wasn't really working, but she kept trying anyway.

"How long are you planning on staying, Ror?" Jess suddenly asked her.

It had kind of turned into their thing. Meaningless, fun conversations would always be turned into serious, less fun ones by either one of them. This time it was his turn. Rory stopped what she was doing and looked up at him.

"Don't get me wrong." He continued. "I love having you here, but…"

"I'm hiding here." She confessed. "Is that bad?"

Jess shook his head.

"No, it's not."

"Not from Logan, because he's out of town, but…from the rest of the world. From my everyday life in which everything is in some way connected to him. I feel good here."

"Everyday life is gonna come calling someday though." Jess said carefully.

"Someday soon." She nodded. "Lane's wedding is coming up, the paper needs me, I can't skip classes forever, Logan will come back in a few days…"

"Lane's getting married?"

Rory nodded.

"Yeah." She smiled. "She's so excited about it."

"Good for her." Jess nodded. "To whom?"

"Zack."

"Really? From the band?"

"Yup."

"Did they ever come up with a name?"

"Wow, Jess. You really need to be updated on the town. The band is called Hep Alien. They still exist, finished their tour a couple of months ago."

"Tour?"

"All through the State. They played in all the major Christian churches."

"Let me guess. Mama Kim?"

Rory nodded.

"It's too bad you missed them. They're pretty good. Hey, you should let them play here at Truncheon. They don't need much space and you guys aren't doing much with music yet, are you? They'd be a great band to start with."

"That's not a bad idea, actually."

They ate their pizza in silence for just a minute.

"What else is new in town?" Jess asked and Rory smiled.

She was glad they left the heavy topic and were back to meaningless and fun conversations.

"Did I tell you about the time Taylor put a window in the wall that combines his Soda Shoppe with Luke's?"

"Oh, this is going to be good." Jess said as he reached for another slice of pizza.

-x-x-x-x-x-


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Gilmore Girls or anything else in this story. **

**A/N: Thank you for the amazing response! You have no idea how amazing it is to read the reviews when they're all this positive! They motivate me to write more!**

**This is a relatively short chapter, but next one will be longer, promise!**

**Enjoy!**

-x-x-x-

Chapter 4

Rory looked up from her work. She was sitting at the far left desk (with the computer) at Truncheon and Jess was occupying the middle one as usual. He was on the phone, like he'd been all morning and she just loved listening to it. He was so articulate and well spoken and he had this great way of convincing people. He would've been a great sales man. She loved just sitting back in her chair and listen to every conversation he had on the phone. He would occasionally laugh and she enjoyed that even more, because back in the day hearing Jess laugh was a pretty rare occurrence. Nowadays he seemed to do it more. He seemed happy, she realized. And knowing he was happy, made her happy. Really, if this would be how she had to spend the rest of her life, working at Truncheon, sitting at this desk everyday, typing up random flyers, she'd be an insanely lucky girl. The realization kind of scared her. It was a big realization. That didn't stop it from being true though.

Jess hung up the phone and it was only now that he noticed her staring at him, even though it had been her main activity all morning. "What?" He asked, smirking.

She shrugged.

"You have a nice voice." She confessed.

He laughed softly.

"Thanks. I guess."

The phone rang again.

"This is the most hectic morning ever." He announced, before picking up the phone.

Rory smiled and sat back, getting ready for another round of Jess-staring and enjoying his mesmerizing voice.

"Truncheon Books, this is Jess."

Jess' face immediately changed as the person on the other hand announced himself. His look went to her and she thought she saw a glimmer of amusement in his eyes. He removed his ear from the receiver.

"It's for you."

Rory frowned. Who could that possibly be? Nobody knew she was here.

"Your mom." Jess announced.

Of course. Who else. He held the receiver in her direction, expecting her to get up and walk to the phone. She didn't though.

"Can't you transfer to my desk?" She asked.

"Your desk?"

"Yes. The one I'm sitting at right now."

"I believe it's still Chris' desk."

"He's never here, so…"

"That doesn't automatically make it your desk. You don't work here."

"No? Then how come I'm sitting at it, typing up all these flyers?"

"Yeah, what's up with that? I never asked you do that." He teased her. "Is that out of love or…"

Rory chuckled as she got up from the desk and took the phone from Jess and put it to her ear. She sat down on top of the desk which caused Jess to frown.

"Hey, you're invading my personal workspace, Gilmore!"

"Yeah, well, then maybe you should've given me a personal workspace of my own, Mariano." She threw back. "Hey mom."

"Oh my God. You are totally sleeping with Jess!" Lorelai announced.

"Am not!" Rory spoke up, defending herself.

"Then you're totally almost sleeping with him."

"…Maybe…"

"I knew it. I felt the sexual tension through the phone."

"How's that possible?" Rory frowned, afraid to look at Jess, because he might figure out what they were talking about,

"I heard the banter. Something happened there."

"Uh-uh." Rory nodded.

"He's sitting right next to you, isn't he?"

"Uh-uh."

"Then walk out of the room."

"Can't. They have ancient phones here. They have chords and everything."

"Hey!" Jess spoke up.

"Then tell Jess to leave."

"I'm not going anywhere." Jess suddenly announced.

Rory looked up at him and frowned.

"How…." She started.

"I can hear everything. Your mother has a loud voice." Jess explained.

"I do." Lorelai admitted. "God, you're so busted."

"So, you heard the…" Rory started.

"Almost sleeping together thing? Yep." Jess said, smirking at her.

"Oh God."

"So buu-uusted." Lorelai sang through the phone.

Rory felt her cheeks turning pink. It made Jess smirk even more as he got up from his desk and pinched her left cheek.

"As much as I love seeing you blush, I'll give you some privacy."

"Thanks." She told him.

Jess shook his head as he left the office and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Okay." Lorelai started. "Full update now. Why are you still there?"

"I'm just helping him out with Truncheon a little." Rory explained.

"Liar."

"There was kissing." Rory continued. "And he told me he loved me and now…"

"You're back together." Lorelai finished the sentence all-knowingly while simultaneously sighing.

"No!" Rory spoke up. "I need time to think."

"Oh, how much I hate that Jess. Really. Damn him."

"Yeah, I know. You've told me for years now." Rory told her mother, getting a little tired of the same old story.

"What about Logan, hon?" Lorelai asked, now seriously.

"I have no idea." Rory confessed, sighing. "He's not here. He doesn't know."

"But he'll be back. And then he will know."

"I won't stay here forever."

"Yet, you can't keep this from him. Right?"

"I guess not."

"So, is it an option?" Lorelai asked.

"What is?"

"Getting back with Jess?"

It remained silent on the other end of the line.

"Oh God." Lorelai said.

"It's just…"

"He's Jess, I know. The one that got away, yada yada yada. I just thought we'd put it behind us."

"So did I." Rory assured her mother. "And then the flyer came."

"Damn him and his flyers!"

"Would it be so bad, mom?"

Now it was Lorelai's turn to be silent for a second.

"Guess not." She then admitted. "When I think back, I remember a lot of heartache when you two were together. But also a lot of love."

"What if that love is still there?"

"Then you should go for it, hon."

"But I love Logan too."

"Choices, Ror."

"This one is impossible."

"No, it's not. There can only be one person in your heart. Guy person, I mean. You know, besides me. Naturally, I take up the biggest part of your heart, so there's only room for one guy left. You just have to figure out if it's Jess or Logan…or Jake Gyllenhaal."

Rory smiled at her mother's theory.

"Yeah." She said, softly.

"Take your time, hon." Lorelai told her. "Don't rush things. I'm just concerned that being with Jess is not the right place for you to figure this out."

"Or maybe it's exactly where I need to be. I'm happy here, mom."

"What?"

"There's nothing on my mind here." Rory explained as he took a pen from the pencil cup and started making random drawings on a piece of paper.

"Besides the choice between Logan, Jess and Jake, you mean?" Lorelai teased.

"Yes. Everything seems simple here. Jess has this great office and it just makes me feel at home. The guys he runs it with are so nice and I feel like I've known them forever. Just now I was thinking that if spending the rest of my life here in this office with these people, especially Jess, is as good as it's ever going to get for me, then I'll be a real lucky girl."

"Sounds good." Lorelai said. "But what if it could get better?"

Rory sighed, never stopping the scribbling.

"Good question."

"I'm not trying to make this hard on you, honey. It's just that I want you to dream big and I want you to get the life you want for yourself with all the people you want in it. Also, as much as I hate that Mariano kid, he doesn't deserve to get his heart crushed by you again."

"I know."

"Treat him well, Ror."

"I'll try." She promised.

"Alright. Well, I gotta go."

"Okay."

"Call me?"

"I will." Rory promised her mom.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

"That leaves very little I can't do."

"I thought I'd make it easy on you."

"Thanks."

"Love you, Ror."

"Love you, too."

Rory hung up the phone and looked down at the piece of paper she'd been scribbling on. They were all hearts. Yep, Rory Gilmore definitely had love on the brain.

-x-x-x-x-

**A/N: I told you: short! But the next chapter is already finished and will be updated soon! Please leave a review! ;) Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Wow. It's been a while! I didn't mean to, because I've had this chapter saved on my computer for a while now. But every time I wanted to upload it, I started reading it again and changing things, adding stuff, deleting stuff…you know. But this is it. The final product. I don't know if it's any good, but I'm pretty happy with it, so…yeah.

Thanks for all the amazing reviews! I really love reading everything, knowing that people really enjoy reading this. It means the world to me!

Enjoy!

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 5

Rory and Jess were in bed. Rory was in bed, that is. His bed, to be more specific. He was on a very thin mattress on the floor, just like the night before. He realized this was already the third night Rory was spending here. One of them had been in his arms. He liked thinking back to that night. The night he asked her to stay, right after she broke his heart once again. He wasn't even sure why he did it. He just knew he couldn't let her leave again. So he told her to stay and he got her drunk and he kissed her. More than once. He knew it was a lie when he did. He knew she would never pick him. He knew he'd never be lucky enough, but that night it had been enough. That night it had been all he needed. Just kissing her and holding her in his arms, made him feel like the richest man on this planet.

And now she was still here. And he still felt like that, even though he knew all of it was a lie. In a few days she'd be leaving again and would she leave him behind. She would crush his heart, once again. He knew it was going to happen and he knew there was nothing he could to stop it. He was a sucker for pain like that. A real masochist.

"Ror?"

"Hmm…"

"What you gonna do?"

It was silent in the room for a short minute. Then Rory got up a little, leaning on her elbow, trying to make out Jess in the dark.

"You want an answer now?"

"No…" Jess started. "I'm just curious. How is this going to end?"

"Hmm.." Rory started. "The lying, cheating bastard versus the guy who saved me without even knowing it."

"I'm that last one, right?" Jess asked, only semi-serious.

"Recently? Yes." She assured him, smiling, even though he couldn't see it.

"But you love the lying, cheating bastard." Jess objected.

"I do." She admitted.

"I'm sorry." Jess then said.

"For what?"

"For bringing it up. I should give you time."

"No…"Rory started. "You have every right to ask. I'm playing with your emotions. Just like I'm toying with my own."

"You admitted you had feelings for me yesterday."

"I wasn't lying."

"I hate this, Rory."

"I know."

"I want you all for myself."

"Really?"

"Hell, yeah."

She chuckled at his enthusiastic response.

"Did you really never stop loving me?"

"Rory Gilmore." Jess started. "Always looking for ways to boost her ego."

"I'm serious, Jess."

"Love is a big thing, Ror. I've only felt it once in my life, with one person and I let her slip away. And now she came back to me and I'm just trying to hold on for dear life, scared to death she'll leave again. I'm not sure I would be able to handle that. Losing her, I mean."

It remained eerily quiet in the dark bedroom. Then suddenly he heard her sobbing, softly. He recognized it instantly, as it took him back to a night he wasn't keen on remembering.

"Ror…" He started as he sat up and looked at the figure in his bed.

It was too dark to actually see her, but he could make her out. He got up from the mattress and climbed on his bed, almost on top of her. His face only inches away from hers.

"What's wrong?"

From up close he could see the tears in her eyes and on her cheeks and he just wanted to make it better. He didn't want her to cry.

"I don't know what to do." Rory confessed in between sobs. "To hear you say all these wonderful things…it should make things easier. But it's about who's in my heart, Jess. And I don't know who that is. I'm scared it could be him. I'm scared it could be Logan."

"Do you miss him?" He asked her.

Rory thought about that for a second.

"No." She said. "I don't miss him. I feel like right now I am where I should be."

Jess had heard enough as he softly kissed the confused girl in his bed. If she only knew how much he had wanted her to say those words to him. The kissing got passionate real quick and he heard her breathing grow more irregular as he moved the kisses from her lips to her neck, to her collarbone, lower and lower.

"Jess…" She breathed as she took his face in her hands and forced him to look at her.

"We shouldn't…"

"I'm already in this, Ror." He told her. "If we do this or not. Whether you and I end up together or not."

She nodded and he went back to kissing her. He knew this was stupid. He knew he was putting his heart on the line here, but wasn't that what he had been doing the past few days too? Was there a difference? Even if she ended up going away again, they would never take this away from him. One night of love. One night of…whatever.

Rory stopped him when she felt his cold hands on her bare skin underneath the shirt she was wearing.

"Jess. I can't." She whispered.

Jess sighed as he heard the words and he threw himself next to her on the bed. He wasn't mad. Or disappointed. In fact, he felt a little bit of relief. Not because he hadn't wanted to, but because he knew it was for the best.

"You're such a tease." He told her.

Rory turned to her side, trying to figure out by his facial expression if he meant that or not.

"Excuse me?"

"Pushing me away, pulling me back in. It's teasing, Ror."

Rory sat up.

"You think that's what it is?" Rory asked him, speaking up.

"Ssshh…" Jess told her. "Calm down."

"No, Jess." Rory said, loudly. "You really think that is it? That I'm teasing you? Doing all of this on purpose. That I like messing with your feelings? Our feelings?"

" No, Rory…" He started.

But it was too late. Rory got up out of bed, turned on the small light on the nightstand and started randomly grabbing her stuff together, obviously upset.

"You're right." She started. "You are right. Me being here is so unfair to you and I'm totally using you and teasing you and I'm just the most horrible person ever."

Jess got out of bed and tried to calm her down. He reached for her hands, but she kept pulling away as she was now randomly picking up stuff off the floor that didn't even belong to her.

"Rory, stop it." He told her. "What are you doing?"

"I can't be here anymore. I should go."

"Go where?"

"Home. Stars Hollow, to my mom."

"Now? It's three in the morning!"

"So? This should stop right now, before…"

"Before what?"

Rory stopped doing what she was doing and looked up at Jess who was standing in front of her, only wearing his black boxers. She realized she was only wearing one of Jess' T-shirts and all of a sudden she felt kind of ridiculous.

"I don't know." She sighed. "I just feel like I'm handling this all wrong. Being here, hurting you, betraying Logan."

"In case you hadn't noticed yet, I'm kind of letting you hurt me." Jess said patiently.

"Yeah, why's with that?" Rory asked.

Jess shrugged.

"At least this way I get to be with you for a little while."

Rory didn't say anything and quite frankly, he was a little scared to look up her.

"I love being with you, Rory. The past few days were amazing. And I know it's a lie. I know that one of these days you'll probably realize that Logan is the one you wanted all along and you'll go. I get it. I know I'm not that guy for you, but when you're here, I at least get to pretend. And that's enough for now. I try not to think about what it will be like when you go."

"What makes you think you'll never be that guy for me?" Rory managed to ask.

He shrugged again.

"I feel like I've never been. Besides, that Logan guy can offer you so much more than I ever can."

"My mom called you 'the one that got away' on the phone today."

This caused Jess to look up. That was a new development. Lorelai Gilmore saying something like that about him, Jess Mariano. Satan's Spawn as far as she was concerned.

"I don't know if that means anything. But my mom is right about a lot of those things. It's just…"

"Logan." He told her.

Rory nodded slowly.

"I don't get it though." Jess started. "I haven't heard you say anything nice about him since you got here. He lies, he cheats, he's the biggest jerk I know. Really, Rich Kid could give Bagboy a run for his money."

"Thank you for always nicknaming my boyfriends so cleverly, Jess." Rory said sarcastically. "You can't help who you fall in love with. The heart wants what it wants."

"So your heart wants Logan?" Jess asked, carefully.

"Maybe. It would make all the sense in the world. He's treated me like a goddess."

"Except for the cheating and the lying."

"He cheated when we were broken up. So it's not really cheating, I guess. I'm just having a hard time forgiving him. There's just something about being at a wedding and finding out that your boyfriend has slept with every single girl there that makes it that much harder to forgive."

"Jerk…" Jess muttered.

"Yeah, sometimes. But at the same time I know he would walk to the end of the earth and back for me. Really. He'd do anything. He has done everything. You wouldn't believe the trouble he went through to get me back. He even went to see my mom. Of course that was before I found out he cheated, but…"

"There are other guys who'd do that for you." Jess assured her. "There's just something about Gilmores that make guys do the crazy things. Ask Luke."

"Yeah." She sighed, not knowing if she should take that as a compliment.

"Stay." Jess then said. "Just for another day or two. I had something planned for us for tomorrow."

Rory considered it, looking at Jess. Why was he so wonderful?

"You're my weak spot, Jess Mariano." She then admitted.

"Good." He said. "Now let's get to bed."

He motioned to his bed. Rory nodded slowly, before letting go of her stuff once again. She walked up to the bed, but changed her mind right before reaching it. She turned back to Jess, who was about to lie down on his old friend, the mattress. She pulled Jess into an unexpected hug. She buried her face in his shoulder and waited for his strong arms to wrap around her. She didn't have to wait long.

He was a little surprised, but wouldn't pass on the opportunity for the world. Damn that Rory Gilmore. He hated that she had this kind of power over him. He pulled her closer and took in her familiar scent.

"Thank you." Rory whispered.

"What for?"

"Everything. Most of all for not hating me."

"I could never hate you. Unfortunately, sometimes."

She smiled against his shoulder, so he wouldn't see. They stood like that for another few minutes. Then she pulled away and crawled back into bed. Jess went back to his mattress. He waited until her breathing got steady and he knew she was asleep. Then he closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep himself.

-x-x-x-x-

The following day the unusual foursome was sitting in the office. Rory was making a few calls about the paper, things that needed to be taking care of. Matt and Chris were throwing a balloon back and forth between their desks and Jess was involved in some serious reading at his own.

When Rory hung up the phone Jess looked up. "Hey Ror." He started.

"Yeah."

"Do you have a dress?"

"Several even."

"Here?"

"No. I don't have any clothes here."

"You think you could maybe go out and buy one or rent one or something?"

"What's the occasion?"

"Prom." He blurted out.

"Excuse me?" Rory asked as she sat up straight, not sure if she had heard it right.

"Prom." Chris and Matthew repeated in unison, not looking up and still throwing the balloon back and forth.

"Okay." Rory said, slowly. "Anyone care to elaborate?"

"Yes. I promised to chaperone my sister's prom." Chris announced. "Didn't want to, lots and lots of bribing was involved, Jess heard and wanted to take my place. I was happy. End of story."

"We never had prom." Jess shrugged.

Rory was speechless. That didn't happen too often. Was he serious about this? Prom? An actual prom?

"Wow…" She started.

"Real articulate, miss Yale Editor." Jess teased.

"Is this one of those situations where we should go, because you're going to run up to him and kiss him that'll quickly lead to more?" Chris asked, pretty seriously off of Rory's speechless look.

"Oh, please not on my desk." Matthew begged.

"Use your own desk." Chris told Jess.

"Guys…I don't think this is one of those situations." Jess said.

Chris and Matthew immediately turned their heads back to Rory, who was still speechless. She started blushing when she saw the questioning looks on the guys faces.

"I've never found desks all that comfortable for things like that." She then said, causing Jess to chuckle.

"Look…" Jess started. "We don't have to go if you don't want to, but…"

"Oh, you're going, Jess!" Chris spoke up. "You promised."

"I want to go." Rory said. "I really do."

This was quite possible the sweetest thing anybody had ever done for her. She knew Jess. He would hate the whole thing. He hated things like that, but he did this for her. Because he remembered how much prom meant to her and how he screwed up when he was supposed to take her. He remembered and he still wanted to make up for it. It was the sweetest thing Jess had ever done for her.

"I know it won't be the same."Jess continued. "You won't know anybody, it's not at your own High School, Lane won't be there and you're not the right age anymore, but…"

"Thank you." Rory interrupted him. "Thank you for remembering."

"How could I forget?" Jess simply shrugged.

"Oh, please." Matthew spoke up. "Kiss and make up already!"

"Shut up." Chris said. "Look at the beauty of it: two people, so in love, so obviously meant to be, just can't seem to get it right. Really, we should have Richard here to write a poem about this."

"How about you both shut up?" Jess jumped in. "You have no idea what you're talking about."

"Speaking of: we should pay Richard a visit." Chris said as he got up from his desk, completely ignoring Jess and already moving on to the next thing.

"Right." Matthew said as he also got up and threw the balloon at Jess' head who was just in time to stop it from hitting him.

"I loaned him the Transformers DVD and I think it's about time I go and get it back." Chris continued as he grabbed his jacket from the chair.

"Transformers." Jess chuckled. "And you're supposed to know all about art and culture, huh?"

"Don't mess with Transformers." Matt jumped in. "Don't judge what you don't know."

"I've seen the cartoons." Jess assured him.

"Guys, that's so beside the point." Chris spoke up. "The point is that by paying him a visit we get another opportunity to get him to come back."

"You go ahead, Chris." Jess said, sarcastically. "Start begging and sucking up."

"Don't judge, Mariano." Chris warned him, obviously joking. "Don't judge."

The two buddies left the office in a rush, once again leaving Rory and Jess behind.

"Sorry about that."

"I can't believe you'd do this for me." Rory said, ignoring his apology. He didn't need to apologize, he knew that.

"I did owe you a prom." Jess shrugged. "And I didn't even look for one. It kind of fell into my lap."

"It's not about that." Rory said as she got up from her chair and walked up to him. "It was never about prom. It was about going there with you."

"Well, now you get to go with me. Although technically we're going to be chaperoning."

"It's the sweetest thing anybody has ever done for me." She assured him as reached out to his collar and fixed it. After that her hand went up to his cheek and she softly stroke it. It took them back to a night neither one of them was particularly thrilled to remember, but it was a part of their history and that made it special. Jess closed his eyes as he leaned in to her hand and enjoyed her soft touch.

"You're leaving after the prom, aren't you?" Jess asked, although it sounded more like a statement. He still didn't open his eyes.

"Lane's wedding is tomorrow."

"And he's coming home." Jess continued as he opened his eyes and took her hand from his cheek and just looked down at her hand in his.

"That too." She nodded. "So I don't have much of a choice."

"What are you going to tell him?" He was afraid to look up at her, so he didn't. He figured it'd be easier to hear this without having to look into her gorgeous eyes or even looking at her gorgeous face.

"I'm still working on that part."

"You better do that quick, then." Jess told her and realized it came out a lot more bitter than he intended to. Or maybe not. Maybe it was just the right amount of bitterness he had intended.

"Don't do that, Jess." Rory sighed.

Jess finally had the courage to look up. "Do what? Be honest?"

"Mad." She corrected him, trying to get him to look into her eyes, but he avoided her look as best as he could. "Don't be mad."

"I'm not mad."

"Yes, you are. At the very least you're judging me. I don't need you judging me."

"I'm not judging. I'm just saying that if he's coming home tomorrow, that doesn't leave you a lot of time to make up your mind. That's all." He shrugged, letting go of her hand now and getting up from his desk.

"Let's just enjoy tonight, okay?" Rory asked him impatiently as he started pacing back and forth through the room. He did that a lot. "We'll deal with the rest tomorrow."

Jess nodded slowly. "Yeah. Let's do that." He still wasn't looking at her and Rory couldn't help but feel that she had already let him down without even making a decision yet.

"I should go and buy myself a dress then." She now changed the subject. "Do you have anything special in mind or should I just surprise you?"

The lightness in her tone surprised him. She was back to hiding and not thinking of anything else but the here and now. Just like she had been doing for the past few days. He hated it. He wanted her to come back to earth and realize what was going on here. His heart was on the line. Her heart was on the line. Hell, as much as he hated it, that jackass' heart was on the line.

Rory got her jacket from a chair and put it on. She now realized Jess wasn't going to answer that question. She looked at him one last time, then she turned around and headed for the door.

"Red." She suddenly heard him speak. She turned back to face him and smiled.

"Okay." She told him.

"You look nice in red, if I remember correctly." Jess told her, finally looking at her.

"Red it is." She nodded.

They stood like that for just a few seconds. Their eyes on each other, their minds racing. Memories were running through their heads. The dance marathon with her red dress that he apparently still remembered, their moment at the bridge afterwards where they eventually had admitted their feelings and everything after that. The good, the bad and the plain ugly. Black eyes, gas station kisses and 22.8 miles included. Then the goodbye that wasn't, the returns with surprising twists and the more recent kiss in a Philadelphia publishing office. And of course every moment in between and way before that. Wedding kisses, lawn watering gone bad, silent phone calls, missing bracelets, vanilla cokes and basket bidding.

"See you later." She then said. He just nodded. It was Rory's cue to leave, more confused than ever. What was she going to do?

-x-x-x-x-


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Wow! It's been a while! My sincere apologies! I had some serious problems with this chapter, but it's finally done. Next update won't be that long, promise. I've already finished the next chapter, so it should be up in a week or so! ;-)**

**I know not everybody likes the Rory in this story. She's definitely playing with Jess and his emotions (I don't believe she does it on purpose though, she's just confused) and it's as if Jess has to chase after her, but the way I see it, it's always been like that. It was always Jess fighting for her and Rory having trouble making up her mind. So this story isn't going to be any different, I'm afraid. I hope you'll still enjoy it though!**

**Thank you for all your kind words! I really appreciate all the reviews!**

**Enjoy!**

-x-x-x-x-

They had decided to meet in front of the High School, because Jess had an appointment beforehand. It kind of took the fun out of things, because he didn't get to pick her up and they didn't get to go together, but it didn't make her any less nervous. Jess had given her directions to the High School that was only a few blocks from Truncheon. She had decided to walk instead of using the cab money Jess had given her, since the weather was nice and she could use the fresh air. Of course her high heeled shoes had something different to say and she was kind of already regretting the decision. However, as soon as the High School came in sight, she forgot all about her feet that were killing her. The entrance of the school was decorated in all red and white (apparently the school colors) and was entirely lit by about a million little lights. It was a beautiful sight that almost took her breath away. Really, this school could give Stars Hallow High a run for it's money. They never would've done such a great job at decorating. She decided to wait at the end of the street, because she'd feel silly waiting in front of the school, all dressed up. She saw a few limo's arrive and smiled at the young couples walking into the school. So this was what Prom felt like.

"Hey." Somebody suddenly whispered into her ear and she felt a soft kiss on her cheek. Her smile grew wider as she looked up and saw him. He was wearing a tuxedo, but had left the bow tie at home. She was glad. A bow tie wouldn't suit him. He looked incredibly handsome (she'd always had a thing for guys in a suit or tux) and the contrast between the tuxedo and the sly smirk that decorated his face was so huge that it actually worked. His hair was just as messy as usual, but it fit the bill and Rory believed he couldn't have looked better.

"Hey, handsome." She smiled shyly.

Jess just smirked and took in the gorgeous woman standing in front of him. Her dress was a bright red as expected and reached to her knees. It had an empire waist that accentuated her perfect figure and only worked in her favor. The length of the dress showed off her stunning legs and the golden accessories on the dress made her shine as never before. Her hair was up in a loose bun with a few curled strands hanging across her face. She looked perfect in every way.

"Wow." He said, taking it all in. "You look beautiful."

"Yeah?" She asked, doing a little spin to show herself off. "Beautiful enough to be seen with you?"

"Too beautiful to be seen with me, maybe."

"That's impossible." Rory told him as she took his arm and guided him in the direction of the High School as Jess' smirk got bigger at her words.

"Wait." Jess said as they stopped walking. It was only now that Rory noticed the white plastic bag Jess was carrying. She had been too caught up in looking at Jess himself to notice anything else. He opened the bag and revealed a small plastic see-through box. She smiled when she saw what it was.

"It's prom." Jess shrugged off her smile as he took the corsage out and slipped it over her wrist.

"Perfect." She smiled as she examined the corsage. It was a beautiful red rose (her favorite and she couldn't believe he remembered) with some white flowers and some green accessories.

-x-x-x-x-

They entered the big gymnasium arm in arm and were greeted by a few hundred High School kids dancing, laughing and talking. The gym was as beautifully decorated as the outside of the school. Rory had never seen anything quite like it. Some hip hop song blasted through the boxes and it made Jess cringe.

"Jeez…" He muttered and Rory immediately knew what he was referring to. It was a predictable response to the music and she felt a little sorry for putting him through all this. He hated hip hop music and she figured this song was only the first of many this evening.

"You're getting old, Mariano." She told him, smiling. "This is the music today's kids listen to."

"I feel for them." Jess expressed him sympathies. "They better take requests." He then added.

Rory motioned to the big stage where a band was setting up.

"They don't look like they play hip hop." She assured him. "It'll be fine."

Jess nodded as he took her hand and guided her in the direction of the bar. Rory saw him looking at the punch and smiled. "Thinking of spiking it?"

"I'm sure some other kid beat me to it." Jess assured her as he poured her some punch and handed it to her. She took a little sip and made a face as she nodded.

"Oh yeah." She assured him. "An entire bottle of Vodka apparently."

"As a chaperone I should probably report that." Jess said, rather seriously.

"Or just pour yourself some punch and enjoy it for as long as it lasts." Rory smiled as she took another sip. This would get her drunk after just one glass. "Some teacher is bound to find out between now and ten minutes. You better take advantage."

"You never seize to amaze me, Gilmore." Jess said, before doing as advised and throwing back an entire glass of punch at once. It made Rory giggle.

"Man, we suck as chaperones."

-x-x-x-x-

"Just think how many guys and girls are going to lose their virginity tonight." Rory said as they sat down at an empty table with their (still spiked) punch and looked around the crowded gym.

"Yeah, I never got that. Why wait until Prom? Just some random party at a guy's house should do just fine." He joked and Rory nudged him in the ribs as she smiled.

"Have I ever apologized for that?" Jess then asked, serious as ever.

"Nope. And please don't do it now, because once we start with the apologies there'll be no end. I owe you about a thousand of those."

Jess didn't respond to that. They sipped their punch in silence and Rory softly sang along with the Beyoncé song that was being played.

"Oh, please." Jess said when he noticed.

"Hey." Rory spoke up. "Tonight we are High School students again and High School students happen to like Beyoncé."

"If we're High School students again we should probably go and make out somewhere too."

"The night's still young." She told him as she placed her empty glass on the table and turned to Jess. "Right now it's time to dance."

"Oh no." Jess immediately said. "No way."

"So you're taking me to prom, but you're not dancing with me?" Rory pouted. "That sucks worse than just taking off before prom."

"I'm sure you'll find some pimple faced kid to dance with you. You're the hottest girl here after all and I'm sure the guys here will love an older woman."

"But I want my date to dance with me." Rory objected, pouting again.

"Don't pout." Jess begged. "Please, don't pout."

"It's because you can't resist, right?" Rory smiled.

"Whatever. Point is there is no way I'm dancing to any Beyoncé song."

"I can fix that." She assured him as she got up and walked off in the direction of the DJ. Jess watched her walk off and smirked. What had he gotten himself into? Jess Mariano had never danced, had no idea how to dance, but was about to get schooled by the lovely Rory Gilmore and he didn't even dread it all that much. God, love sucked.

Minutes later the familiar sounds of 'Wonderwall' blasted through the boxes and the couples started making their way to the dance floor. Rory walked back to Jess with a frown on her pretty, little face.

"Turns out DJ's at a High School prom by definition don't bring any good music." She told him. "This was the best I could do."

"Wonderwall? Really?" Jess spoke up. "I mean, Oasis is not all bad, but…Wonderwall?"

"Overplayed song, I'm aware. But nonetheless a classic song of a pretty damn good album."

Jess couldn't argue with her there.

Before even realizing what was going on, Rory had reached out for his hand and pulled him up from the chair. He let her guide him in the direction of the dancefloor. She wrapped her arms around his neck and waited for his to find their way to her waist. When she finally did feel his hands on her side she had to gasp for breath. Jess pretended not to notice as his hands slowly moved down to her hips where they stayed. This wasn't so bad after all.

Rory saw how Jess was trying to get eye-contact with her, but she wouldn't let him yet. His hands on her hips made her uncomfortable. Her heart was racing like crazy and she needed to find a way to control that before looking him into the eye. Otherwise things would get completely out of hand, she was sure. After a good thirty seconds, their eyes accidentally met and neither one of them was able to look away. Their eyes locked as they slowly swayed.

_And all the roads we have to walk along are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I would  
Like to say to you  
I don't know how_

Because maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me ?  
_And after all  
You're my wonderwall_

Rory managed to look away for a second, but quickly found herself feeling the desire to look back into his captivating eyes. She moved in on him, wanting to be closer, their eyes locked again.

_Today was gonna be the day?  
But they'll never throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you're not to do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do  
About you now_

Jess couldn't believe how close she was standing to him. Their faces were only inches apart as he took in the music he'd hated until a few minutes ago. Now the song made all the sense in the world.

_Because maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me ?  
__And after all  
You're my wonderwall_

"Wanna get out of here?" Rory asked, her voice hoarse and lower than usual.

Jess managed to nod as they broke their embrace, but Rory quickly reached for his hand and took it in hers and they headed for the exit, forgetting all about prom.

-x-x-x-x-

Jess almost felt proud for being able to contain himself until they were in the back of the cab before finally crashing his lips onto hers. A gesture she gladly accepted and hungrily answered. His hands moved to her cheeks first as he tried to pull her closer. They then went lower to her neck, then her collarbone, arms, before finally resting on her side and hips as the kissing got more passionate and they lost control more and more.

-x-x-x-x-

This time when they fell on the bed neither one of them even thought about stopping before it was too late. They were too far gone. Their clothes came off in a matter of seconds and after that there was no stopping.

His hands on every inch of her bare skin made her moan in pleasure. Somewhere in the distance she heard Jess' voice asking her if she was sure. She kissed him passionately hoping that would be answer enough. It was.

-x-x-x-x-

Rory stared at the ceiling above her. The steady breathing of the guy next to her had been nothing but soothing the past few nights, but now it made her uncomfortable. His arm gently wrapped around her felt like tight rope that made her unable to move. _What have I done?_

She thought back to the kisses on her stomach and the way his hands had blindly found the right spots on her body as if he'd done it a million times before. It had felt like coming home, like it was meant to be.

But now…she only felt guilt. She didn't want to, but she couldn't help it.

Before she could stop herself she had already moved Jess' arm away from her body and quietly slipped out of the bed. She got dressed and carefully collected her stuff together.

She closed the door behind her before breaking into tears. She didn't stop though as she headed down the stairs, to the front door, leaving Truncheon behind. Leaving Jess behind.

-x-x-x-x-

**A/N: Reviews are very much appreciated! Next update will be soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Another update! Don't get too excited, this chapter is very very short. But it had to be written, so...yeah. Some people might not like the direction the story is taking now, but I kind of like it. I like Jess fighting for her. Anyway, once again: very short. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. I'm going away for a month on the 22nd, but I'll try to update once more before I go!**

**And thanks for the great reviews! You're all so sweet!**

-x-x-x-x-

Rory couldn't believe how horrible she was feeling. But then again, it made all the sense in the world, because she was a horrible person. What was she thinking? Sleeping with him and then just take off? In what universe was that okay?

She tried to smile and enjoy the party, but she couldn't. Lane and Zack seemed to be having the time of their lives now the Korean family had left and the entire town was partying and laughing, celebrating the union. Rory sat down with her glass of champagne and watched the celebrating crowd. She wasn't surprised when her mother sat down next to her.

"Hey, daughter." Lorelai started.

"Mother."

"This is the first time I have you for myself since you came back."

"Sorry about that."

"That's okay. I was just wondering how things went."

"With Jess?"

"Is there another ex-boyfriend you spent the last few days with?"

"Not the right time for sarcasm."

Lorelai didn't reply to that as she put her hand on her daughter's shoulder, well aware that she wasn't okay.

"What happened?"

Rory looked up at her mother, tears in her eyes, trying desperately to hold them back. She shook her head.

"I don't know."

"You picked Logan?"

"I don't know."

"Well, you're here…and Jess is not…"

"Ten horses wouldn't be able to get Jess to come back to Stars Hollow." Rory interrupted, smiling a sad smile.

"You sure about that?" Lorelai suddenly spoke up, causing Rory to look in the direction her mother was. There he was. In all his glory. Only the smirk was missing. He looked sad, maybe a little angry. Two things he was more than entitled to feel. He looked her straight in the eye and Rory couldn't help but feel a little relieved. She had no idea what to do now, but she was happy that he came after her. That apparently he hadn't decided to never talk to her again, like she feared. Perhaps there was hope. But then again, hope of what? Without really thinking things through, she got up and walked up to him, their eyes still locked.

"Hi." She started when she finally reached him, unsure of what else to say.

"I promised myself this morning that I was not going to come after you." Jess said, not in the mood to give her a polite greeting back.

Rory softly bit her lip as she looked away.

"I woke up this morning and you were gone and I just decided that I was going to go on with my life and forget all about Rory Gilmore. I told myself that I was never ever going to try again and that this was it. Really, I kept that up for at least three hours."

"Well, top marks for trying." She joked, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

His lips curved into a sly smirk for just second, then it disappeared.

"Then I changed my mind. I am here right now and I'm not leaving until I have you. This morning everything inside of me screamed to just let it go. Let go of whatever it is that you and I ever had. But now I'm here and I'm telling you I'm not letting go. Ever. I'll stay here until you change your mind. No matter how long it takes. I want you, Rory. Always have and I'm not going anywhere until I get what I want."

Rory held her breath for a second as she tried to comprehend what he was saying. This was straight forward. This was real.

"...Oh..." Eventually escaped her mouth. "...okay...I...I don't..."

"When I said I'd stay until you change your mind it kind of implied that I don't expect an answer right now." He interrupted her, a sad smile.

She nodded slowly.

"Ace!"

For a second she thought she was hearing things. Could it be? Now? She looked up at Jess to see if his face showed any reaction.

"Ace!"

This time she immediately turned around and saw Logan coming her way. She knew he was coming home today. However, she did not know he was going to come to the wedding. She turned back to Jess and looked at him, slightly panicked. Jess stayed remarkably calm though as he gave her a reassuring smile.

"I'll see you around."

He gave her a quick nod, before walking away, hands in his pockets. She watched him take a few steps, then she felt two strong arms around her waist as Logan grabbed her and turned her to face him. He immediately pulled her into a big kiss. She was too shocked to even react. When their lips parted, she saw the excitement in his eyes. He was so happy to see her.

"Oh, I missed you!" He exclaimed.

She tried to smile.

"I missed you too." She lied.

"I couldn't wait to see you, so I decided to come here. Hope that's okay?"

She nodded slowly. What else to do, right? Logan didn't seem to notice something was off and just grabbed her hand and guided her in the direction of the bar.

"I have so much to tell you. Stories you wouldn't believe." He continued, excited and not even noticing something was obviously wrong.

"Great." She sighed.

"Hey, was that Jess I just saw? Is he here for the wedding?" Logan's tone was light and comfortable. He didn't even seem to care about Jess. He was completely oblivious as to what was going on.

"Uhuh."

"I didn't know he and Lane were so close."

"Oh yeah...really close." She said softly as she let him guide her to the bar.

When Logan started his stories she tried to listen and pay attention, but she didn't hear a word. She tried to smile at him, but her gaze kept going to the figure standing on the other end of the street with Luke. Every now and then Jess would look her way, his expression blank. What was she gonna do?

**A/N: Like I said: short. Reviews make me smile! ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**A/N: Yeah. So. I have nothing to offer except a sincere apology for not updating in such a long time. I really struggled with this chapter, because I wanted too many things (Lorelai telling Luke about Rory and Jess, an awkward situation between the four of them, Logan making an appearance, showing off his good side…many things!) and was unwilling to let go of anything, but I finished it. It's not as good as I wanted it to be,**** but at this point I'm just glad I finished it. Hope you'll enjoy it anyway.**

**-x-x-x-x-**

I can't." Rory simply stated when Luke's diner came into view.

It was the next morning and Lorelai had the bright idea of going to Luke's to drink some coffee. Logan was still asleep at the Gilmore house. Rory had had the most awful night. She hadn't slept at all. Of course Logan had wanted sex last night, but she couldn't bring herself to it. It had led to a big argument after which Logan went to sleep angry. Rory had never felt more confused and now her mother apparently thought it'd be a good idea to face the reason of her confusion.

"What do you mean you can't?" Lorelai asked, confused. "It's coffee. How can you say no to coffee?"

"I'm not saying no to coffee." Rory explained. "I'm saying no to seeing Jess."

"You're gonna have to face him eventually."

"Do you really not understand or are you just taking pride in being annoying?" Rory spoke up as she turned to her mother, a desperate expression on her face. Lorelai sighed as she wrapped an arm around her daughter.

"Of course I do understand, not that I don't take pride in being annoying, but I do get it."

"He's going to be there and it's just wrong with Logan back at the house and..."

"Look, Jess said he was going to stay here until you'd choose him, right? I'm not a big fan of Jess, but I know for a fact he's very persistent when he wants to be. So he's not going anywhere and if you never choose that means he's not going anywhere ever. Forever is a long time, Ror. Imagine not drinking Luke's coffee EVER again."

"Scary thought..." Rory mumbled, nodding.

"Just go in there, keep your head up, pretend everything's okay."

"You could go in there and get me coffee..."

"I could, but you know I'm not gonna..." Lorelai proudly almost sang.

"Right. Because you enjoy watching me suffer."

"Kinda."

"You're evil. The evil Gilmore."

"No, that'd be my mother."

"Fine. We'll go in there."

The two Gilmores continued to walk in the direction of the diner. Suddenly Rory stopped again and turned to her mother.

"I slept with Jess." She confessed, figuring it would be best to just get it out.

Lorelai's eyes grew big.

"You did what!?"

"And then I left without saying goodbye." Rory completed the story.

"Who's the evil Gilmore now?"

"Do you now understand that I cannot possibly go in there?"

"Honey..."

"I don't know what to do, mom!"

For the very first time in her life Rory noticed her mom was speechless. Of course there wasn't anything her mom could say that would make this better, but Lorelai Gilmore always had something to say. Even when you didn't want to hear it. The fact that even her mom wasn't sure how to react wasn't exactly comforting.

"Have you told Logan?" Lorelai eventually spoke.

Rory shook her head.

"I have no idea how to."

"You're gonna have to."

"Do I? Can't I just pretend it didn't happen?"

"You could. It might work. But Jess is in town and...I don't see how that'd work. Plus, do you really want the rest of your relationship with Logan to be based on a lie?"

Rory sighed.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore. Let's just get coffee."

"Really?"

"Yes. You were right. I'm gonna have to face Jess eventually."

"But you slept with him."

"Are you now going to try and talk me out of it?" Rory asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No. No. Let's go in. Also, would it be okay for me to make subtle 'you had sex with my daughter'- references to Jess?"

"You're never subtle."

"Fine, obvious 'you had sex with my daughter' references then."

"No, mom! In fact, don't talk to Jess at all. You'll give me a heart attack."

"I can't talk to Jess? AT ALL?"

"You never had a problem with that before."

"No, but now...now I can tease him about stuff. It's too good of an opportunity to pass up."

"Just don't, okay? Don't talk to Jess, don't look at him...just...don't."

"Fine."

Suddenly Luke exited the diner and watched the Gilmores standing in the middle of the street. He frowned before walking up to them.

"Everything okay?" He asked when he reached them.

Rory gave her mother a warning look. Lorelai pretended not to see it.

"Rory slept with Jess."

"Mom!"

Lorelai gave her daughter an apologetic look.

"And now she's afraid to go inside." She then continued.

"Mom! Seriously!"

"Also, Logan is still in town and he doesn't know."

Luke's eyes kept growing bigger with every sentence Lorelai spoke. Rory rolled her eyes at her mother, before deciding to just go into the diner and escape this emberassing scene. As she walked off she heard her mother continue.

"And Jess is not leaving town until she decides to be with him."

"No..." Luke started, his tone full of disbelief.

It was quiet in the otherwise usually crowded diner. He was wiping the counter, but looked up when she walked in, a mixture of fear and shyness in her eyes. They didn't speak or even fully acknowledge each other until she sat down on a stool at the counter. Without asking (why would he? He already knew the answer) he placed a large cup of steaming coffee in front of her.

"Thanks." She spoke, almost inaudibly.

"You're welcome."

There was an uncomfortable silence between them for a good thirty seconds.

"Where's Richie Rich?"

"Still in bed."

"Your bed, huh? Cozy. I bet you gave him a warm welcome last night." Jess spoke, obviously annoyed and perhaps a little hurt.

"Don't do that Jess." She started. "I know you hate me right now, but..."

"When did I ever say I hated you?"

"Well, I can only imagine after what I did."

"Right. It's why I came after you. Because I hate you. Makes sense."

"Look. I don't know what to do or what to say to..."

"You know exactly what to do or say."

He got her there. She looked down at the counter, more afraid than ever to look up at him. How did she end up in this situation again? How did this happen?

The door of the diner opened again and Luke and Lorelai came in, in complete silence. They gave each other a look, before Lorelai walked up to Rory and sat down next to her and Luke joined Jess behind the counter.

"Hey kids." Luke said, uncomfortably as he patted Jess on the shoulder. Jess looked up at his uncle.

"Hey kids?" He asked, frowning.

"Yeah. You..and Rory...kids." Luke explained, stuttering.

Jess nodded understandingly, but obviously sarcastically and Rory couldn't hide the small smile that started to form on her face. Then next to her, her mother shuttered.

"Brr. Is it me or is it chilly in here?" She then asked. "Like mid-winter, snow-y and all."

Nobody reacted.

"Nothing a cup of coffee won't solve though." Lorelai continued, used to being ignored. "Hey, Jess, honey...how about a nice cup of Joe?"

Jess raised an eyebrow and Rory looked up at her mother. "Honey?" She mouthed. Lorelai shrugged, obviously amused. Jess poured the cup of coffee and placed it in front of Lorelai.

"Thanks, sweet cheeks."

"Mom!" Rory spoke up.

"What? I can't be nice?"

"No. It's Jess. You're never nice to Jess."

"Never." Jess added.

"I thought I would try something new. The hating Jess and wishing he'll get deported to Canada-bit got a little old."

Another silence fell. The four of them started at each other uncomfortably.

"Besides..." Lorelai continued, in an already failed attempt to lighten the mood. "...he does have sweet cheeks. The face ones and also..."

"Ah, geez!" Both Jess and Luke said simultaneously as they turned away.

"Well, it's true!" Lorelai defended herself as Rory's face turned bright-red. "Isn't it, Ror? Jess has a nice set of buttocks! Am I right?"

"Someone just kill me." Rory spoke. "Or my mom."

"Well, you're the expert...I mean, I've never seen his butt without pants, nor do I have the desire to, but even I can see that..."

"Mom!" Rory spoke up. "Stop talking! Stop forming words, stop trying to make sentences...just stop!"

"Well, nobody else is talking!"

"Would you like us talking about your butt?" Rory asked.

"Sure. I have a pretty butt." Lorelai declared, proudly.

"You could've known that." Luke told Rory who then nodded as she took a big gulp.

"Look..." Lorelai started. "Luke and I know that there's a big , fat elephant in the room and us being here isn't exactly helping, but the thing is...I'm enjoying this too much to walk away. I just need to be here. And so does Luke. We're really enjoying this."

"Keep me out of it." Luke ordered. "I'm only here because I work here."

"To serve all the customers?" Jess asked, dryly as he looked around the empty diner.

"Fine." Luke said, looking up at Lorelai. "I have things to do upstairs and you need to come with."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because...will you just come with?!" He spoke up. "Because I'm asking you to?"

"Sure." Lorelai said casually as she got up from the stool and walked up to Luke who then grabbed her by the arm and started to drag her in the direction of the stairs. Just then the door of the diner opened once again and nobody was particularly surprised when Logan came walking in.

"Okay." Lorelai started, whispering to Luke. "Now I want to go upstairs. I enjoy uncomfortable situations, but not bloodbaths surprisingly."

She pushed Luke up the stairs, then turned around to face the diner.

"Hi Logan. Bye Logan." And with that she disappeared upstairs.

It once again became quiet in the diner.

"Morning." Logan spoke, still standing in the doorway, apparently surprised at the situation in front of him.

Jess just nodded, without even looking up, but Rory turned around and tried to smile.

"Hey." She spoke. "Did you sleep well?"

"Oh yeah. Like a baby."

"Good...good." Rory said, nodding. "Uh...we can go in a second, just have to finish my coffee."

That was all she wanted anyway. To get out of the diner and avoid any other uncomfortable or embarrassing situations.

"No, that's okay." Logan said as he walked up to the counter. "I'd like a cup of coffee myself. And maybe some pancakes."

He sat down at the counter next to his girlfriend as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Besides." He continued, looking up at Jess. "Jess, I feel like we got off to a wrong start when we met. How about we start over?"

Jess looked up in surprise.

"I mean, you're Rory's friend and any friend of Rory's is a friend of mine."

"Logan..." Rory started, slightly horrified at this new development.

"No, I'm dead serious, Ace. I was a jerk the last time and I apologize for that. What do you say, Jess? Start over?"

He held out his hand for Jess who was still surprised. Jess' gaze went to Rory for a split second, but then he recovered as he took Logan's hand.

"Yeah, sure." Jess spoke. "I wasn't exactly the poster child for politeness the last time either, so no hard feelings."

"Good. And it's good to see you, man. Nice to see you're still so close to this town that you come out for a wedding. When are you planning on going back?"

"I might stay around for a while."

Logan nodded. "That sounds great. You know, I'm really starting to like this town more and more. Maybe I'll stay around for a while too."

Jess nodded. "I'll go work on those pancakes." He then excused himself as he disappeared into the kitchen.

Rory turned to him. "What was that?"

"What?" Logan asked, unaware he'd said something wrong.

"You wanna stay around for a while? What about classes?"

"We own cars, we could drive back and forth. It's not like we have classes everyday. It's not ideal, I know, but I know how much you love it here and how you'd love to spend some time with your mom. I just wanna do something nice for you."

Rory looked at Logan, speechless. This was it. The exact reason she had fallen in love with him. Yes, he could be a jerk sometimes, but when he wasn't, he was sweet. Sweet and surprising.

"Thank you." Rory whispered. She didn't have the strength to object to his wonderful, yet horrific gesture. Logan leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Anything for my princess."

From the corner of her eye she saw Jess leaning against the doorpost of the kitchen, observing the situation in front of him. They locked eyes for a split second and Rory just felt like crying. The feeling of guilt she'd been experiencing for several days was now almost unbearable. And there wasn't an easy solution.

-x-x-x-x-

**A/N: Thank you so much for not giving up on this story! Reviews would make my day! ;) I'll be back soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**A/N: No, your eyes aren't deceiving you. This is an actual update. Truth be told, I'm not entirely sure where I'm going with this, but it's here and I can't take it back now! I hope you'll enjoy it!**

**A/N#2 (added a few hours after updating as a response to the reviews): You guys! I suck! I knew something was wrong with it when I wrote it, but I can't believe I got the whole Hemingway/Fountainhead-thing mixed up! I'm losing my Gilmore touch! There was a time when I could quote every single line from every single episode and now...My sincere apologies! I fixed it though! It's like it never happened now...*coughs*. Thanks to those who pointed the mistake out to me! **

**-x-x-x-x-**

Two days later Rory found herself walking aimlessly through the small town. She'd just gotten back from classes and she had some time to kill before dinner. She actually should be studying, but couldn't bring herself to it. It wasn't like she could concentrate anyway. In classes today she'd given up on taking notes after twenty minutes. Her mind kept wandering to other things. Mostly to Jess and Logan. She hadn't had a chance to talk to the first one at all these past two days and the latter was almost killing her by being the sweetest boyfriend ever. The guilt was driving her insane. Subconsciously Rory was heading in the direction of the bridge. She considered turning around when she eventually realized, but didn't see the point. Where else to go? When the bridge came in sight she was only semi surprised to find Jess sitting there, feet dangling above the water . After all these years this was still their spot and he remembered. He looked up when he heard footsteps, but didn't acknowledge her. She didn't expect him to. Instead, she boldly sat down next to him and the two of them stared over the water in silence.

"Only the cigarette is missing." She then spoke, looking down at their feet dangling closely together. She worried their legs would touch at some point. She crazily enough didn't think she could handle it if they did.

"I gave up on that a long time ago." Jess shrugged.

"Good." She nodded, still mesmerized by their feet. "You know…for your lungs and…breath."

She heard Jess chuckle softly and she looked up in relief with a small smile on her face. Hearing him chuckle relieved the tension between them, even if only for a few seconds. She decided it was then time to get serious. She had things to say that she needed him to hear. "Look, Jess…I want to thank you for not saying anything to…"

"Don't thank me." Jess interrupted her. "I only kept my mouth shut because I want you to choose. If I told Logan I'm pretty sure he would've made the decision for you."

Rory nodded softly. A short silence fell. "You just called him Logan."

Another smirk appeared on Jess' face. "I guess I'm running out of nicknames."

Again, there was a silence. It wasn't even uncomfortable. Rory felt relieved that Jess didn't appear mad at her. He had every right to be, but he somehow wasn't.

"You know…" She then started. "What happened in Philadelphia…doesn't it feel like another world? Another life? Things seemed so simple there."

"It's easier to fool yourself in a different environment. But it happened, Ror. All of it."

"I know."

"And it's still simple. I've fought for you before. I've always fought for you. In annoying ways that resulted in Dean dumping you, making the decision for you. Not this time though. I want you to make up your own mind. The only fighting I'm doing this time is by being here, the rest is up to you."

Jess started to get up, making Rory believe the conversation was over. She turned back to the water, knowing he was right about everything.

" …And that is all the talking about this that we're gonna do." He concluded lightheartedly, causing Rory to look up and be confronted with Jess looking at her, holding out his hand, ready to help her on her feet. "Time to get you some coffee."

Her gaze went from Jess' face to his hand. Almost instinctively she reached out to it and the feared touch finally happened. There weren't any sparks or butterflies, but it was more difficult than she expected, considering the last time they touched…no, she shouldn't go there. He helped her up to her feet and she immediately missed his hand in hers when he let go and they started to walk.

"So…" Jess started, his hands comfortably in his pockets now, walking next to her. "I've been meaning to ask you something for a while now. It's kind of important."

Rory looked up in surprise, not sure what to expect. Didn't he just say they weren't going to talk about it anymore?

"Several years have gone by now and you're older and therefore probably wiser…" He started, an amused expression on his face as Rory frowned, unsure where he was going with this. "…so I was wondering if you finally came to your senses and changed your mind…about Hemingway I mean."

Rory chuckled in relief at the lightness of his question. He was good at getting her worried and uncomfortable. "I never had to come to my senses." She assured him. "I still find everything he's ever written incredibly boring and quite frankly…unreadable." She told him, mostly just messing with him. He still wasn't her favorite author, but she knew this answer would get a rise out of him.

"Blasphemy!" Jess spoke up, smiling. "I'm truly disappointed in you. Does Yale know about this? Do they know the editor of their Yale Daily News speaks like this about the best author that ever lived'?"

"They must know. It's my catchphrase. 'I despise Hemingway'. It's my bumper sticker and everything. I'm thinking about getting it tattooed on my butt."

Jess chuckled and Rory looked at him, feeling okay for the first time since coming back to Stars Hallow.

While talking and laughing, Doose's Market came in sight and before either one of them realized what was happening Taylor Doose came running out of the market in their direction, looking slightly panicked. More so than usual, that is.

"Rory…Jess…So good to see you!" He spoke when he reached them, completely out of breath.

"Are you okay, Taylor?" Rory asked, genuinely concerned.

" And more importantly, did he really just say it was good to see me?" Jess asked. "What's with this town and the sudden disappearance of their dislike for me?"

"I need a favor." Taylor honestly confessed, slowly regaining his breath as he tried to stand up straight.

"That explains so much." Jess muttered. "But the answer is no, Taylor."

" What is the favor, Taylor? Rory asked patiently, giving Jess a smile.

"Actually, I need a favor from you, Rory. You know the fundraiser is tomorrow, right? For the renovation of the Gazebo?"

"My mom mentioned it, yeah. Tomorrow night in the town square, right?"

Taylor just nodded, still a little out of breath. "There's gonna be a lottery, Miss Patty's dance class will perform for money, Kirk and his band are performing…"

"Kirk's in a band!?" Jess spoke up.

"A 'Red hot Chili peppers'-cover band." Rory explained. "I only found out yesterday and was equally shocked. Apparently Kirk is the lead singer."

"Alright. Kirk getting his rock on." Jess nodded. "I like it."

"The point is that this morning it hit me. The one thing that was missing from this fundraiser…a kissing booth!" Taylor concluded.

Both Jess and Rory were speechless for once, looking at the bearded man in front of them in disbelief.

"A kissing booth." Taylor tried to clarify. "A booth where…"

"I know what a kissing booth is, Taylor." Rory interrupted him. "The point is that you said you needed a favor and I have a feeling it's related to this whole kissing booth-thing and well…I can only think of one favor when it comes to that."

"It'll just be for a few hours." Taylor tried to convince her. "People will pay a dollar and you give them a quick peck on the cheek."

Jess couldn't help but chuckle when he saw the expression on Rory's face. One of fear mixed with some disgust. An appropriate reaction.

"No, Taylor…I'm not gonna…"

"I can't force you, of course." Taylor spoke, obviously up to something. "But the town has missed you, Rory. You haven't participated in any town events lately…"

"I was busy! With school and…"

"Oh, we know!" Taylor said. "It's why we never asked you for anything…we wouldn't want to jeopardize your education. However, I am asking now and it would really suit you if you'd help us out this time."

"Yes, Rory." Jess said smiling as he saw the desperate look she was giving him. "It would _really_ suit you."

Rory's look went from Jess (who obviously wasn't offering any help), to Taylor (who waited expectantly for her answer) and back.

"Uh…Well….Okay…I guess." She heard the dreaded words coming out of her mouth. She really didn't want to do this. "But just for a few hours."

"Wonderful!" Taylor spoke up, smiling wide.

"Yes, wonderful indeed!" Jess said smiling sarcastically, faking enthusiasm.

Rory punched him on the arm, but his smile didn't falter. Fine, she probably deserved this. Bad karma or something.

"Of course..." Taylor started, looking down at the ground. "That still means I need a guy to join you, Rory. The ladies need a reason to pay a visit to the kissing booth too. You don't happen to know anybody, do you?"

A sudden smile appeared on Rory's face as she turned to Jess who of course had also made the link.

"It was a trap!" Jess spoke up, eyes growing big. "A trap! It's why he was nice to me, Rory! A trap!"

"And you fell right into it." Rory shrugged. "Taylor, Jess would love to join me in the kissing booth tomorrow night."

"He would?" Taylor asked, faking surprise even though they were all aware this had been his intention in the first place.

"No!" Jess said. "He wouldn't."

"Now, Jess." Rory started, trying to hide her amusement, but failing miserably. "It's come to my attention that you haven't participated in any town events…"

"That'd be because I don't live here anymore!" Jess interrupted her, genuine panic starting to show on his face.

"No, no…You see, you haven't participated in any town events, well…ever! Not even when you did live here. This is your chance to make it up. It would _really_ suit you." Rory explained.

Jess tried to object, but he couldn't find the words.

"It's settled then!" Taylor decided, taking Jess' loss for words as the perfect opportunity to jump in.

"Yes, it's settled." Rory nodded. "We'll be there, Taylor."

"Thank you. Both of you."

"You're very welcome." Rory smiled. "Right, Jess?"

"It's our pleasure." Jess said sarcastically, eyes on Rory, ready to kill her.

As Taylor walked off, Rory seriously wondered what was going to happen. This whole thing was just funny to her, but she knew how much Jess hated everything related to this town.

"So…you want to borrow my cherry flavored chap stick?" She broke the silence, smiling at him. "You wouldn't want your lips to be all dry when you're kissing the ladies tomorrow."

"Cherry, huh? So that's what it was." Jess smirked back. "I couldn't quite place it back in Philly."

Rory shook her head at this comment. It was a mean one, but she knew she deserved it.

"Fine. Suit yourself."

"Time for coffee." Jess said, starting to walk in the direction of Luke's diner.

" Are you gonna spit in mine?" Rory asked only half-kidding as she caught up with him.

"I'd keep my eye on the cup at all times, if I were you. Just in case." Jess told her. "Also, whatever you do…don't tell Luke about tomorrow." He warned her, images of Luke mocking him until the day he died popping into his head.

"He's going to find out anyway. God, he's going to die of laughter when he hears this."

"Huh. In that case, maybe you should tell him." Jess decided.

Rory chuckled as she nudged him in the ribs. Jess didn't react, but when they reached Luke's he held the door open for her as a true gentleman. Rory gave him a sweet, innocent smile as she passed him.

"Hey Luke!" She immediately started when she saw Luke standing behind the counter. She walked up to him. "You'll never believe what Jess is going to do tomorrow…"

Jess sighed as he entered the diner. So much for sweet and innocent. "Rory Gilmore. You better start running now, because I swear I'll…"

He couldn't hide the smile that had formed on his face though as he chased a shrieking Rory Gilmore through his uncle's diner. Damn those Gilmores.

-x-x-x-x-

"Jess? In a kissing booth?" Lorelai asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yup." Rory smiled proudly as she took another bite out of the carton box.

"Sometimes I'm so glad to be alive." Her mother murmured, mouthful.

"What's so special about that?" Logan asked. "Isn't that kind of a thing in this town? You know, participating in all these crazy things?"

"Oh yes." Lorelai agreed. "But not Jess. Everyone but Jess. Jess would rather die than ever participate in anything like this. He despises Stars Hallow."

"So what changed? Why is he doing this?" Logan asked.

An awkward silence fell at the table in the Gilmore kitchen. Lorelai quickly took another bit of her food, even though she hadn't even swallowed the previous one, so she wouldn't have to say anything. Rory's brain worked overtime.

"I told you. Taylor set a trap and he walked right into it." She then spoke, a little too hostile. "He couldn't refuse." She quickly recovered.

"I can't wait to see it. Jess kissing Miss Patty and Babette. It's going to be epic. I'm definitely bringing my camera." Lorelai continued the conversation.

"Don't bother. I'm pretty sure Luke is putting up video cameras to record the whole thing from three different angles as we speak. Way better than pictures." Rory said, hoping this would break the chain of questions Logan had obviously started.

"So why is Jess in town if he hates it here?" Logan then asked, still not entirely convinced of the whole thing. It didn't even sound like he suspected anything or like he asked it out of jealousy. It was genuine interest in his girlfriend's friend. Rory's heart dropped at the realization.

"Lane's wedding." Rory shrugged.

"…was three days ago. Why does he insist on staying?"

"…He probably wants to spend time with his uncle. And Rory. Because they're friends. Who cares anyway? He's Jess. Nobody understands why he does what he does half the time." Lorelai tried to save the situation.

This answer apparently satisfied Logan as he returned to eating his food, oblivious to the looks exchanged between the Gilmore Girls. Rory forced herself to take another bite, although the simple thought of eating already made her sick to her stomach. Today had been a good day for her. She'd had a great time with Jess, but reality came calling sooner than she hoped. If it wasn't obvious before, it sure was now. She had to do something. Fast.

-x-x-x-x-

**A/N: Reviews make me smile! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hi guys! Another chapter. I'm on a roll, people! I mean, I usually don't update this often, so I'm proud of myself. Anyway, I know most of you were looking forward to a chapter with Jess in the kissing booth and I just wanted to apologize in advance if this chapter doesn't meet your expectations. I mean, Jess will be in the booth, but this chapter is not really about that. I hope you'll enjoy it nonetheless.**

**-x-x-x-x-**

Logan observed the situation in front of him from a safe distance. His girlfriend and her 'good friend' Jess standing behind a heavily decorated booth, laughing and playing, obviously having a good time. Every other minute a person would show up and pay for a quick peck on the cheek. Rory kissed the guys that appeared in front of the booth with real grace and a genuine smile. The expression on Jess' face whenever he had to lean over and kiss a cheek couldn't really be considered that. He hated it and it worried Logan. Jess didn't seem like a guy who would let just anybody tell him what to do and Logan was starting to get the feeling that there was only one person that would get Jess to do something he really didn't want to and it was hitting a little too close to home.

"Hey kid." A woman's voice suddenly sounded as Lorelai appeared next to him and followed Logan's gaze in the direction of the kissing booth. "Oh, she looks beautiful, doesn't she?"

Logan just nodded, his eyes not leaving the booth. "Everything okay?" Lorelai asked.

"I'm not sure. What's with this Jess guy?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know, with him and Rory. I was aware they had a history, but I've not been told about a present."

Lorelai didn't answer him at first, which Logan considered to be a bad sign. He didn't know everything, but he knew that a Gilmore at a loss for words was never good. They always had something to say.

"You're right, they do have a history. If you ask me, it's why they get along now. A lot has happened between them and not all good things."

"Then why are they still on speaking terms?"

"You know Rory. She always wants to see the good in people. And to be honest, even I see the good in him now. He's changed."

"You think I should be worried?"

Lorelai sighed. "If you are…maybe you should just talk to her."

"I tried." Logan admitted. "She's shutting me out. And I don't know why. I mean, things weren't perfect before I left. I was hoping they'd be solved when I came back, but things have just gotten worse. She barely looks at me. And she said she'd forgiven me, but…"

" Talk to her, Logan." Lorelai interrupted him. "Just talk to her."

Logan nodded.

"Come on." She said as she took him by the arm. "Let's go get a kiss."

-x-x-x-x-

Rory saw her mom and Logan head in their direction and tried to smile at the two of them. Lorelai was waving two single dollar bills in the air and handed one to Logan as they reached the booth.

"Hey guys. How's the kissing going?"

Rory showed her mom the glass jar that was filled with dollar bills. It was enough answer.

"You have room for one more?" Her mother asked as she stuffed her dollar bill in the jar and gave Jess a seductive look.

"Ah geez." Jess' predictable response was.

" Oh, don't worry. You're safe." Lorelai smiled and Rory leaned over and kissed her mom's cheek. "Thanks, hon. Your turn, Logan."

"Tough choice." Logan joked as he leaned in and kissed Rory on the lips. Rory kissed him back, expecting a quick peck, but Logan pulled her closer and unexpectedly deepened the kiss. Lorelai turned away, unable to look at the kiss in Jess' presence and she met Jess' eyes in the middle. It was only for a second, but she saw something she hadn't seen with Jess before. Emotions. And not just any emotions, she saw he was hurt.

"Hey Ror." Lorelai heard herself ask. "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure." Rory answered when Logan finally broke the kiss and she stepped away from the booth, following her mother.

They sat down on a bench together, in silence at first. Surprisingly, it was Rory who broke it.

"I know. I'm a horrible person."

"No." Lorelai objected. "You're not. You're a human being caught in a very tricky situation. But something has to change, Ror. I talked to Logan just now and he knows something's wrong. He blames himself, thinks he's done something wrong and I just don't think it's fair to him."

"It isn't."

" And Jess too. He's trying to be cool about this, but he's serious about you, Rory. And you're leading him on."

"Not on purpose!" Rory objected desperately.

"I know that. But that doesn't make it easier for him. In the end it hurts just the same."

Rory stayed silent, knowing there wasn't anything she could say. There were no acceptable excuses and nothing she'd say would make things better or easier.

"Talk to Logan, honey."

"And tell him what exactly?"

When her mother didn't answer her, Rory looked up, only to find out what she was already afraid of: her mother was as clueless as she was.

-x-x-x-x-

When Rory approached the kissing booth a few minutes later she was surprised to find Logan and Jess actually making conversation. They were really trying. For her. It made her feel even worse, because she didn't deserve it.

"Hey guys." Rory said as she found her place behind the booth and next to Jess again.

Just then Logan's cell phone started to ring and he excused himself before walking off and answering it a few feet away.

"You okay?" Jess asked.

Rory nodded without looking up at him. "Yeah. I'm fine. So, you and Logan get along now?"

"Is that a problem?"

"No."

"I still don't like the guy if that's what you're worried about." He assured her.

"I'm not worried. It's fine. I was just surprised to see you two talking just now."

Jess sighed.

"I'm trying here, Ror."

"Well, I wish you'd stop."

"Stop what?"

"Stop trying! Stop being so…perfect."

Jess chuckled softly to himself. "So it'll be easier?"

Rory didn't respond to that as Logan came walking back to the booth, putting his cell phone back in his pocket. She took a deep breath, knowing what she had to do.

"Logan? Can we talk later when I'm done here?"

"Actually…" Logan started. "That was Finn and he's got plans, so….it's going to have to wait until tomorrow, Ace." He leaned over and gave Rory a quick kiss over the booth. "Don't wait up, I might crash at the apartment. We'll talk tomorrow!"

And with that he turned and walked away as Rory watched him. When he eventually disappeared out of sight she was afraid to look up. She expected Jess to speak first, but it didn't happen.

"Aren't you going to ask what I wanted to talk to Logan about?" She eventually broke the silence.

"Nope. It sounded private."

Rory nodded softly as she reached out to the glass jar with dollar bills, planning on counting them, but Jess stopped her by placing his hand over hers. It w as unexpected and startled her a little, but it caused her to look up at him.

"I want to show you something." Jess said, his hand still covering hers making her heart beat faster. He then took back his hand in one, simple motion. "I'll be right back."

She watched him jog in the direction of the diner and wondered what he could possibly have to show her and how he could possibly be so nice to her with everything that was going on and the horrible way she was treating him. Especially when her mom had just told her that Jess was hurting too. He maybe didn't show it at all the time, but he was.

Barely 30 seconds later Jess came walking back to her holding a tan envelope that he immediately handed to her when he reached the booth. Rory looked down at the envelope in her hands that was addressed to Jess Mariano.

"It's yours." She stated.

"Technically." He agreed. "But what's in it is for you."

She frowned at Jess with a small, suspicious smile on her face as she opened the envelope and took out the magazine. A magazine. Truncheon magazine. Her head shot up at Jess when she realized.

"Page 22." Jess simply said. "I had Chris and Matt send me a copy to show you."

Rory opened the magazine on page 22 and was greeted by her article. The one she'd written about Jess merely days ago, although it felt much longer. It actually said her name right at the top. _Written by: Rory Gilmore_. It made her smile. Sure, it was hardly a real accomplishment to get an article published in a magazine that probably printed just fifty copies a month and was owned by her friend, but it was important to her. It was special. She was mostly surprised at the photo of Jess prominently featured in the article.

"When was this photo taken? It looks like a professional headshot or something." She spoke, a little amused.

"It is." Jess admitted. "They meant to use it for the back cover of my book. I luckily convinced them otherwise."

Rory chuckled.

"If you hate it so much, why print it in your magazine?"

"Because I knew the writer of the article would enjoy it." Jess shrugged.

She looked back at him and smiled. "She does. They made you look all pretty!" She teased.

"Geez…"

"Seriously though. Thank you."

"No problem. I know it's nothing special for you to get printed in…"

"Are you kidding? It's totally special!" Rory assured him.

"Good."

"Good." She smiled at Jess, still holding on to the magazine. "You know, I've been wondering for a while now and I know you're busy with Truncheon, but are you still writing? Other than for the magazine I mean. Another novel maybe?"

"Maybe." Jess shrugged. "If I ever get inspired enough to finish anything."

"I hope so. You're an amazing writer, Jess."

"Thanks." He nodded, obviously uncomfortable getting praised like that by her. "So, are the Red Hot Cuba Peppers starting already?"

Rory checked her watch. "In ten minutes. You want to head over there to make sure we have good seats?"

"Seats? We're going to be standing at the edge of the stage, right? Cheer Kirk on, convince him to change that awful name of the band that A doesn't make sense and B just sounds terrible."

"I don't know. I find it very creative." Rory objected.

"Come on." Jess said, taking Rory's arm. "Let's go enjoy some butchered rock music."

The twosome headed in the direction of the stage.

"Taylor will kill us for abandoning the booth." She spoke up.

"Well, I've done enough kissing for today."

"How can you say that when Miss Patty hasn't even stopped by yet?" Rory teased him.

"Kissing Babette was traumatizing enough, thank you very much."

"Luke got it on tape, I believe. Prepare yourself for re-living the moment over and over again."

"Huh. I have a strange feeling that camera is going to get in a freaky accident tonight that just happens to erase today's tape. Strange, huh?"

Rory chuckled to herself, still holding on to the magazine. "Real strange."

This was nice, she concluded, walking next to Jess. And tomorrow she'd start making choices. For real.

-x-x-x-x-

**A/N: I'm not entirely sure myself how the rest of this story is going to play out. My main problem is that I don't hate Logan. I don't like him very much and Rory and Jess belong together, but I can't hate the guy. Therefore writing him as a true jerk is just really hard for me. I know he kind of was, but I think he was a good guy underneath it all, so…yeah, we'll see what'll happen. Reviews = love!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I'm poor, it's sad.**

**A/N: Surprise! Another update! It's short and it's kind of a filler, but here it is. It's only because the plumbers are at my house and they're probably going to be here all day and I can't leave the house or do anything and it's just me and my laptop in my living room for the rest of the day. It's a little awkward though. Two strange men in my house, making a lot of noise, walking back and forth between my house and their van and they don't talk to me at all. Not that I'd expect that, but…yeah…and I'm confused as to when or if I'm supposed to offer them coffee. Are there rules and guidelines when it comes to this? Oh well, you know what it's like. Anyway, enjoy! ******

-x-x-x-x-

Later that night Jess Mariano found himself sitting at a table in the dark diner, a beer in front of him. He had officially declared himself crazy tonight. Somewhere between the first and third number the 'Red Hot Cuba Peppers' performed he finally realized how incredibly stupid he was. Really, calling himself a masochist wouldn't even give it enough credit. He had lost his mind. Over a Gilmore girl. He knew he wasn't the first, but he still prayed he'd be the last, despite his better judgment. When he realized tonight how much fun he and Rory were having, he already knew he was going to feel the was he was feeling right now. Fucked up. Tired. Hurt. Silly even. For still believing in it. He knew better by now, but refused to face it. He looked up when the lights in the diner went on. Luke was standing by the counter, in his t-shirt and boxers, obviously straight out of bed.

"Hey." Luke spoke.

"Couldn't sleep?" Jess asked as he sat up and took a big gulp from his beer.

"I guess I'm not the only one."

"I haven't even tried yet."

"Not tired?"

Jess chuckled sarcastically at his uncle's clueless remark. He was beyond tired. Tired didn't even begin to describe the way he was feeling. He didn't answer Luke though.

"Hey, you wouldn't know what happened to my camera, right? The tape is all screwed up." Luke changed the subject.

Jess shrugged, but couldn't hide the smirk that had formed on his face. "Beats me."

"Right."

"There's beer in the kitchen." Jess announced.

"I was just going to get a glass of water."

"Well, get me another beer. I'm out."

When Luke returned from the kitchen a mere thirty seconds later, he was holding two beer bottles. He shrugged at his nephew's questioning look. "There's water in beer."

He sat down across from Jess and handed him the beer. They simultaneously sipped from the bottle and placed it on the table in front of them like it was a new Olympic sport; synchronized beer drinking.

" You want to talk about it?" Luke finally dared to ask.

"About what?"

"Well, there can only be one reason for you to be sitting here, moping."

"I'm not moping." Jess objected.

"Fine. Sulking.

"I'm not sulking."

"You're right. It's more like brooding."

"Whatever."

"What did she do?"

"Who?"

" Don't play dumb with me, Jess. We both know the reason you're here in Stars Hollow and it has surprisingly little to do with me."

" There's nothing to tell."

"She's with that Logan kid." Luke stated the obvious.

"Good for her."

"Did you really sleep with her?"

"I'm not discussing my sex life with you."

"I'm glad."

"I know she doesn't want me." Jess changed the subject.

"Yet, you're here."

"Can't blame a guy for trying."

A silence fell. Jess stared down at the table.

"What is it about Gilmore girls that just makes you act like a moron?" Jess then asked.

"You're asking the wrong guy, kid."

"She came to see _me_, you know? Said she fixed everything. And then I find out that fixing apparently doesn't include that jerk. Still, she stayed. I just really thought…"

" You really thought what?"

"Never mind." Jess shook his head. "And then she was gone. And instead of just admitting defeat and move on, I come here. Like some pathetic loser."

"I have to admit. I had no idea you were still so hung up on her."

"Trust me, I don't want to be. And I shouldn't be. I know I haven't always treated her right, but…You know, I have every right to hate her."

"I'm sure you do."

"But I don't. I just can't hate her."

"Sucks." Luke agreed, nodding.

Jess looked up. "Are you making fun of me?"

"Maybe a little."

"Great. Thanks for the support, uncle Luke." Jess said, annoyed.

"Come on, Jess. It's not rocket science. How many times have we been here? You made her miserable, now she's making you miserable. There's a recurring theme here."

"So?"

"So nothing."

"Sounds like you're saying I should just give up. That Rory and I are no good together and we only make each other miserable."

"No. That's where you're wrong. Because when it comes to love, you never give up. Ever."

With that Luke got up and patted his nephew on the back. "Go to bed, Jess."

"So you're just leaving me with that? That philosophical crap?"

"It's late."

"Great. Well, thanks uncle Luke. You just made it all better." Jess sarcastically spoke.

"Glad I could help."

Luke disappeared upstairs, but not before turning off the lights, leaving Jess in the dark once again. He buried his face in his hands. Yup. He had lost his mind.

-x-x-x-x-

The town meeting was already well on its way the following morning when Luke and Jess decided to show up. They were both surprised when Taylor did not stop talking to at least make a slightly insulting remark about their tardiness, nor did he give them an all-saying look. Instead, he even gave them a quick nod, almost a friendly one, but he didn't even stop talking

"Taylor is up to something." Jess whispered to Luke, frowning.

"I'll say." Luke agreed as they sat down in the empty seats Lorelai and Rory had saved for them. Rory was the one next to the empty seats and looked up expectantly at the two men. Luke stepped aside to let Jess go first and take a seat next to Rory, but Jess pushed him back and made him sit down first. Jess himself took a seat next to his uncle.

"Hi." Luke whispered to Rory, slightly uncomfortable.

"Hi." Rory smiled, not really paying attention as she tried to catch a glimpse of Jess and at the very least make some eye-contact with him. It didn't work. Jess tried his very best to make it appear like he was paying attention to what came out of Taylor's mouth.

"What have we missed?" Luke then asked. Rory didn't even hear him as she was still focused on Jess, but Lorelai quickly leaned over and jumped in.

"The fundraiser was a raving success, especially the kissing booth, although Miss Patty is slightly upset Jess left it before she arrived. She kind of wants him to make up for it after the meeting, which could become kinky and I'm definitely staying around to see that. A good six people showed up for the Red Hot Cuba Peppers, which makes it officially their biggest show to date, but there was some struggling between the band members just now and they may or may not have broken up….Oh, and Taylor is just about to announce if we made enough money yesterday for the restoration…"

Their gazes went to Taylor.

"It's my sincere pleasure to announce that….Kirk, drum roll please."

Kirk appeared next to Taylor with a drum around his neck as he started a slightly unsteady drum roll.

"Wait…" Gypsy spoke up. "Why the drum roll when you already started the sentence with 'It's my sincere pleasure to announce'? You can't end that sentence badly!"

"Yeah, it's already kind of obvious now, Taylor." Miss Patty agreed.

" No, it's not." Taylor objected, Kirk never stopping his drum roll. "It could still go either way."

"Just admit it, Taylor." Luke spoke up, sighing. "There's enough money for the restoration."

"I won't admit to anything!" Taylor reacted, slightly offended now.

"Weren't you just about to announce it and therefore admit it?" Lorelai asked, joining in on the already entertaining discussion.

"Yeah." Gypsy agreed. "Taylor, you're not making sense."

"Yes, I am."

"No, you're not." Luke added.

"Well, _I'm_ confused for one." Babette jumped in. "Are you announcing it or not, Taylor?"

"Yeah." Lorelai added. "Are you gonna announce what we already know, Taylor or not?"

The other town members immediately started to weigh in on the subject and it quickly became (even more) chaotic in the relatively small place. Taylor watched the scene in front of him for a few seconds, before he raised his little hammer that he had as if he was a court judge and banging it on his little desk-thingy.

"You know what?" Taylor continued when the crowd eventually went silent. "If you all can't behave and act like sane, mature people, it'll be very simple. I just _won't_ announce it."

Of course the chaos started all over again at this announcement. Taylor once again asked for silence with his little friend the hammer, before adding:

"Not until the end of this town meeting, that is!"

This seemed to calm the crowd down and with that, Kirk finally decided there was no longer need for a drum roll. Everybody settled back into their seats.

"Very well." Taylor continued. "Now, the next item on the agenda is…oh, yes. Kirk, may I invite you up here for this?"

Kirk did as he was asked. Taylor stepped aside and Kirk took his place behind the desk.

"Goodmorning, fellow town members…"

"Goodmorning, Kirk." The town said in unison, albeit not very enthusiastically.

"I'd like to take this opportunity to raise a question that I'm sure many people have on their minds here this morning. There seems to be confusion about this…"

"Is it about Taylor and his announcement again?" Lorelai joked.

"Yes, that was confusing!" Babette agreed, rather seriously.

"No, it has nothing to do with Taylor and his announcement." Kirk assured them. "Actually, it's about Rory and Jess."

The crowd fell silent for just a second as Rory and Jess immediately looked at each other, allowing Rory to make eye-contact with him for the first time that day.

"You think they've seen us? Can we still run?" Rory asked, a little amused.

"Look at them." Kirk started, pointing in their direction, causing the entire town to look at them.

"If they hadn't seen us yet, we're definitely busted now." Jess answered dryly.

"They're whispering together." Kirk continued. "They share inside jokes with each other, which I know, because they wouldn't let me in on one the other day, they spend a lot of time together and the truth is…we don't know what's going on. Why is he back in town? Is it because of Rory? Are the rumors true? Are they back together? If so, why has Logan been spotted in town recently? I'm confused and I'm sure you are too and I just demand some clarity! Those two need to realize it's not just their own emotions they're playing with!"

Kirk now seemed visibly upset, causing Jess to shake his head at the absurdity of it all. He wasn't sure what he expected next, but he wasn't prepared for what came. The entire town started talking at once. Some to each other, some spoke up to reach out to the entire town.

"Kirk's right! We deserve some clarity!" Miss Patty said.

"I've always rooted for them!" Gypsy said. "That Logan-kid scares me with his toothpaste commercial smile."

"I've heard Rory went to see Jess in Philadelphia!" Somebody else weighed in.

"I heard they shared a passionate kiss at the kissing booth yesterday! And they didn't put a dollar in the jar!"

"They were standing at the edge of the stage last night and they were having fun!" Kirk added. "What does it all mean?!"

"I heard he proposed to her! And she said yes!"

"I don't know about a kiss at the kissing booth, but she wears cherry flavored chap stick and he knows what is tastes like!" Taylor added wisely. "I overheard them myself."

"They were at the bridge and he took her hand!"

"He chased her around the diner! It made her laugh!"

"I heard Jess is actually a woman and Rory is actually a man and they are madly in love! Jess could become the second pregnant man!" Lorelai suddenly spoke up. The crowd went quiet for a second as they all turned to her. "And then Oprah will invite him on her show and she gives away cars! Cars! And she has a club…with…books!"

The crowd seemed even more confused now as Lorelai turned to Rory and Jess. "Okay, I know it's not very obvious and I'm not very successful, but this is me trying to get the attention away from you guys, so if you two could start running now, that'd be great."

"Oprah's best friend is Gayle." Lorelai continued, still trying to get everybody's attention as they had all gone back to their discussion about Rory and Jess. "And sometimes there are rumors they're gay lovers!"

Jess reached out to Rory's arm and the two got up from their chairs as they made a quick and quiet exit. Luckily for them, everybody was too caught up in their heated conversations about them to even notice. The last thing they heard was Lorelai talking about Tom Cruise and jumping on a couch, then they were finally outside.

-x-x-x-x-


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Okay, so I'm back! Sorry it took so long. I thought long and hard (that's what she said! That's right, a Michael Scott shout-out in this A/N!) about this chapter and this is how it turned out. I'm pretty happy with it, even though I still have some doubts which I expressed in the Author's Note at the end of this chapter. For now I would just like to EMPHASIZE that this is NOT the final chapter. So there. Enjoy! **

**And thank you for all the amazing reviews and for sticking with me through all of it. Even the time when I didn't exactly update frequently. You're all very loyal and I don't deserve those kind words! Anyway, on with the story!**

-x-x-x-x-

Rory sat down on a stool in the deserted diner. She watched Jess pour water in the coffee maker and turn it on. He then turned around and leaned over the counter.

"So, that was interesting." He stated.

"If by interesting you mean horrible and terrifying, then yes it was." Rory nodded. "What is wrong with this town? I mean, they're not known for respecting people's privacy, but this just took it to a whole new level."

"It was disturbing."

"And what did they expect? That we'd get up and make a statement? Just so they could sleep easier? They're crazy!"

"That's what I've been saying for years. Glad to see we're finally on the same page." Jess smirked. "Despite the insane ones they also got a lot of facts straight though."

"It's like we're under a microscope. Somebody even saw us at the bridge the other day! "

"Well, either way this was definitely one of the more memorable town meetings."

"You think they'll come after us once they figure out we're gone?" Rory asked, slightly panicking at the possibility.

"With torches and pitch forks?" Jess joked.

"It's not funny! They're never going to let go of this."

"They really aren't." Jess agreed, before turning around and pouring Rory a cup of coffee that she gladly took from him.

"Thanks. You're staying remarkably calm. I figured you'd be the one who hates this the most. Isn't this your worst nightmare? Shouldn't this cause you to be halfway on your way back to Philly by now?"

"There's something keeping me here." Jess shrugged.

"Yeah…" Rory said softly as she sipped her coffee. "Were you mad at me this morning?"

"Nope."

"You wouldn't sit next to me."

"So?"

"You couldn't even look at me."

"Taylor truly fascinated me this morning. It was strange."

"Liar."

Jess sighed as he once again leaned over the counter. He was close to her now and it startled her for a second. Then she recovered.

"I talked to Luke last night."

"Okay."

"He annoyed me and didn't say anything helpful at all, but still…I talked to him."

"Okay."

"I don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Talk to people about my feelings and stuff."

"You and Luke talked about feelings?"

"I talked, he mocked." Jess clarified. "But yes."

"Okay…I don't…why would you tell me this?" Rory stuttered, frowning in confusion.

"Because. I don't do that, but I did it anyway."

"And it's my fault?"

"It's not about fault."

"Then what's it about, because I don't get it."

"I just needed you to know."

Rory looked at Jess. If she hadn't been confused before, she sure was now. What the hell was this about? He just needed her to know that he talked with Luke? About feelings?

"Okay." She said, nodding. "Now I know."

As the words left her mouth she finally got it. This was his way of telling her that he was hurting without actually saying it. This way it was easier, but she knew it was still hard for him. This was his plea for help. This was him begging to finally make a choice. For ending all this.

"So, have you talked to Logan yet?"

Rory quickly recovered and tried to shrug it off.

"No, actually. He spent the night in the apartment, I think. I haven't seen or talked to him yet."

Jess nodded as he started wiping the counter.

"Are things okay between you two?"

Rory sighed as she put down her coffee cup. "You know they're not. They weren't before he left and they aren't now…especially not now with…you and…"

"So is that what you're going to talk to him about?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

They locked eyes for a second, then Rory picked up her coffee cup, unable to handle any more of this. An uncomfortable silence filled the diner.

-x-x-x-x-

About thirty minutes later Rory closed the back door behind her and immediately saw Logan sitting at her desk in her bedroom. He didn't look up, even though he had probably heard her come in. With her hands in her pocket she walked up to her bedroom and stood still in the doorway.

"Hey." She started.

Logan finally looked up, an expression on his face Rory couldn't quite place. She then noticed what was in front of him on the desk. The magazine. Jess' magazine. She forgot to put it away last night. She didn't want Logan to see it. She was afraid he'd start asking questions. And now…

"When did you write an article for Jess' magazine? And why? About Jess nonetheless." Logan asked, a confused and slightly disappointed expression on his face.

Rory sighed as she leaned against the doorpost, unsure how to answer his questions.

"I…I have to tell you something." She said instead.

"I'll say." Logan said as he leaned back in the chair and looked up at her expectantly.

"But I need you to listen to me and let me finish."

Logan gave her a quick, unconvincing nod. Rory took a deep breath before starting, knowing very well that the next words out of her mouth were going to change everything.

"While you were gone I went to see Jess in Philadelphia." She finally spoke, surprised to see Logan didn't seem affected by this fact. "It was the opening of his publishing house and he invited me, so I went. And…I never meant for anything to happen…"

"I slept with someone last night." Logan suddenly blurted, breaking his already unconvincing promise not to interrupt.

"Oh." Rory responded, surprised more than anything else.

"I'm sorry."

"No…no…don't be sorry…I…I slept with Jess." Rory confessed, figuring she might as well get it out too.

Logan chuckled sarcastically as he got up from the chair, not looking at her. He shook his head out of obvious disbelief before sitting down on the bed and facing Rory, awaiting her next words.

"I'm so sorry, Logan. I was there in Philly…" Rory continued.

"You're not even mad." Logan softly stated. "This is probably the way out you were looking for, huh?"

Rory sighed.

"Well, aren't you mad I slept with Jess?"

"I'm not an idiot, Ror. From the moment I came back I knew something had happened between you two. And last night when you said you wanted to talk, I just ran, because I knew what was coming and I didn't want to hear it. And that girl was just convenient…"

"I get it." Rory nodded. "I'm sorry for not telling you sooner…for not being honest…"

"And I tried, Rory." Logan continued, ignoring her words completely. "From the moment I came back…"

"I know."

"So…is this is?" He asked, carefully looking up at her, trying to hide how hurt he was, but not doing a great job at it.

"I guess." She carefully spoke.

"You want to be with Jess?"

"….Yes…" She said, softly, finally admitting her true feeling for the very first time in a long while. It felt good, but horrible at the same time.

"Rory…" Logan spoke, a desperate expression on his face.

"It's not that I don't love you. It's just…things haven't been right between us for a while and I'm not saying that's an excuse, but things have been so complicated!"

"Complicated how?"

"When you came into my life it was wonderful and new and exciting and you were unlike anybody I'd ever met before, let alone date. But…when I'm with you I become a person I don't want to be. I steal yachts and drop out of Yale. I stop talking to my mom…that's not me!"

"And that's my fault?"

"No! It's my fault. That's just who I become around you. That's who you are and that's part of the reason I fell in love with you, but I don't want to compromise who I am or change who I am just to be with you."

"I never said that you had to!"

"I know that. But I felt like I had to. The old me, the real me, would enjoy watching a movie with her boyfriend on the couch on a Saturday night. Or just take a walk through the park, a dinner date at a pizza place, a simple movie at the theatre, some silly town event here in Stars Hollow…I lost all that when I was with you. Because that's not who you are. You spoiled me, you took me places I'd never been before and everything was expensive and extravagant and that was so amazing for a while, but I guess somewhere along the way I lost myself in all that…and it was Jess who put me back on the right track…"

"Always with the Jess…" Logan murmured.

"Yes. Because.. when I'm with him I can be myself. Book reading, study crazy and yeah, maybe somewhat boring Rory. So when I saw him again in Philly I just…"

Logan suddenly got up from the bed.

"I gotta go." He announced. "I feel like I have to do something. Anything."

"Like what?" Rory asked, surprised.

"I don't know. Punch Jess in the face or something."

"Oh yes, because that'll solve things." She spoke up, sarcastically.

"No, but it might make me feel better to punch the guy that stole my girl away!"

"I was there too! If you have to punch anyone, punch me!"

Logan was now standing in front of Rory who was still standing and by now blocking the doorway. He looked mad and she felt slightly intimidated by this.

"Just let me through, Ror."

"No! I won't let you leave like this."

"Rory, everything's said now, right? You and I are done and Jess is to blame, so I'm gonna punch him in the face." Logan simply explained.

"It's not just Jess! Why can't you see that? You and me a very different people, Logan! We have different views and opinions and things happened…"

"Get out of my way, Rory."

"Why won't you listen to me? Why can't we just talk?"

"Last chance, Ror."

"Or what? You are going to punch me? Please do. I deserve it."

"Rory…"

Something in his voice had changed now and Rory looked up at him. It was now that she noticed that it wasn't anger that was driving him to do this. It was sadness.

"I'm so sorry." She spoke softly, blinking away the tears that had now formed in her eyes.

"Yeah." Logan nodded, not meeting her eyes. "Me too."

Rory then stepped aside to let him through. He hesitated for one second as if he wanted to say something, but then he walked out of the room. Rory turned around, just to see him walk through the kitchen and exit through the back door. When it slammed shut behind him, Rory closed her eyes. When she opened them again she walked up to her bed and sat down where Logan had been sitting only minutes ago. So this was it. The decision. Everything was out in the open now and she'd lie if she said she wasn't somewhat relieved.

She sighed as she reached into her pocket and got out her cell-phone. She pressed the number two button. He'd secretly been under her speed dial for years now, but she'd never called him.

"Hello?"

"Jess…" She started.

"Rory? Everything okay?"

"Yeah…yeah...I just wanted to let you know that Logan might be on his way right now to…punch you."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Is it because of…" Jess started.

"Yeah."

"Oh."

"So…I just thought you should know."

"Yeah. Thanks."

A silence fell.

"Logan and I are over."

"I figured."

"He thinks punching you is the answer."

"It might be. For a while."

"Yeah. Maybe."

Another silence.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Jess then asked, sounding genuinely worried.

"Yeah. Fine."

"Good."

"Yeah."

Silence.

"I'm sorry." She told him.

"For what?"

"For making you wait so long, for not choosing…for probably getting you punched."

"You think I'm going to let him?"

"You aren't?"

"Haven't decided yet. A black eye will heal. Maybe the guy kind of deserves a break."

"He slept with someone last night."

"…Jerk."

"I slept with you. Same thing." Rory stated.

"No, not the same thing."

"No, what I did is worse, because what he did was just sex…with us it was…and then I kept it from him and…he said he knew something was going on between us, so it's my fault."

"Stop beating yourself up over this, Rory. With that logic you can also say that it's his fault you slept with me. After everything he did…"

Rory wasn't sure what to say to that, so she just didn't say anything.

"Is Logan there yet?" She asked instead.

"No. You sure he's coming?"

"I tried to talk him out of it."

"Okay."

"You're not going to fight him, are you?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"On the words that accompany his punching."

Rory smiled sadly at this. "Just try not to fight him, okay?"

"Okay...Oh, gotta go..."

Before she knew it, Jess had hung up the phone and Rory knew exactly why. Logan was over there. She put the phone back in her pocket and got up. She had to go over there and see the damage. Man, she'd made a mess. But she had to go there. To see. And to tell Jess something. Something important.

-x-x-x-x-

The diner was almost deserted when she entered it, but she found Jess sitting at the counter holding a bag with ice to his eye. Logan was nowhere to be found. She froze at the sight. Luke was standing next to Jess, rambling. He finally noticed Rory.

"Rory! Logan was here and..." Luke started, obviously slightly panicked.

"She knows." Jess interrupted him, also turning to Rory. "She warned me he was coming."

"Oh..." Luke nodded, before the reason Logan would punch Jess finally hit him. "I...I'll leave you two alone."

With that he disappeared up the stairs. Rory looked at Jess from the safe distance in the middle of the diner.

"He just came in and punched me." Jess spoke. "I was going to try some of the psychological crap and tell him that I wanted him to punch me, so he wouldn't want to punch me anymore or whatever that theory is, but he didn't even give me a chance. He just came in, punched me and left."

"I'm so sorry." Rory whispered.

"Don't be. It's fine." Jess assured her. "…Come here..."

He put down the ice on the counter and Rory walked up to him. He wrapped his arms around her and she buried her face in his chest. She wasn't even sure why, but the tears started to flow the second she felt his arms around her. She couldn't help it. It was all the tension that had been building up the past week. It just had to come out at some point and where better than in the arms of the man she loved?

"Ssshh…" Jess tried to comfort her before softly kissing the top of her head. "Everything's okay."

She looked up at him, her face red from crying.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered again.

"Everything's okay." Jess repeated, assuring her.

"But you need to know that I already chose you. I know it's easy to say now, but I did." Rory started, softly sobbing again.

"Ssshh…"

"No, you need to know." She continued. "I knew it when you asked me to prom. I chose right there and then, but I couldn't…"

"It's okay.'

"No, it's not. I was scared of telling Logan, of facing him. I was just scared, but it didn't mean…When you asked me to prom, when you remembered, when you did that for me…I knew…I was just stupid and scared of admitting it to Logan."

"Okay."

"No, you don't understand. I did choose, Jess. I chose you. You have to believe that."

"I do." He assured her.

"Yeah?"

" Come on, Ror. I came after you. I knew. You just needed a little push."

"Again." Rory sniffled, chuckling softly. "I never learn, do I? I need you in my life. When you're not there I do stupid things. I steal boats! And I need you to help me fix those things!"

Jess smirked. "Let's not go there. All the times I fixed things because of you…I needed you to get where I am today, so…let's not go there."

"So, we need each other, huh?" Rory asked, only half kidding, knowing how cheesy this statement was.

"Yeah." Jess nodded, seriously. "We need each other."

Rory tried to smile before burying her face in his chest again. Jess wrapped his arms around her neck and rested his chin on her head. And so they stood in the empty diner, finally where they wanted to be.

-x-x-x-x

**A/N: Again, this was not the final chapter! There is at least one more coming! I wasn't entirely sure about all this, because of the choosing-thing**** that Jess was so focused on in earlier chapters (He wanted Rory to decide for herself instead of having the decision being made for her). I do like to think that Rory chose way before this conversation with Logan, but was just scared of admitting it (maybe even scared of giving up a pretty good thing for something that could be so much better, but was still so uncertain), but on the other hand I'm not so sure about Logan finding the magazine, which kind of triggered the whole thing. I mean, if he hadn't found it, would she have told him anyway? Would she have made the decision on her own? I don't know…I don't know…I was just very focused on having Logan find the magazine for some reason and I just wanted to include that so bad, so I did and in the end something had to happen to trigger the situation, right? Otherwise it would've been neverending. But Rory seemed to be very sure of herself when Logan asked if she wanted to be with Jess and she said yes. I kind of feel like if Rory hadn't said that, there still would've been hope for her and Logan. Like maybe Logan would've eventually just said: then we're even now and we should just start over. So in that case, she did choose Jess. Anyway, these are just my thoughts and motivations behind some of the things in this chapter. There were just many ways of handling this and this is what I chose (choosing does seem to be the keyword here!) and I hope you liked it. Let me know! Thanks in advance!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**A/N: Hey guys! So this is really it. The final chapter. It's a little trip through the next year, after Rory and Jess got together. It starts two months after Rory told Logan about her and Jess. Well, I hope you'll enjoy it. Let me know!**

**Continuation might be a little off here (compared to the show), but just work with me, please! ;)**

**-x-x-x-x-**

_**Just a l**__**ittle trip through the following (almost) year**_

_**May:**_

"Problem." Rory stated as she looked around the room.

"Already?" Jess asked.

"Yes. My books."

"…Are still in Stars Hollow..." Jess tried.

"No, they're in the back of my car."

"All of them?" He asked, frowning, well aware of what that would mean. A car filled from top to bottom with hundreds of books. That _would_ be a problem.

"Half of them. Because of the two weeks Philly, two weeks Yale-thing. You know, 50/50, only fair." Rory simply explained.

"I still don't see the problem, other than that I'm slightly worried you didn't bring any clothes, because they didn't fit in the car anymore with all the books and you now have to walk around naked all the time... Wait, I still don't see the problem." He joked, smirking.

"I brought clothes." Rory assured him. "But the books are the problem. You have bookcases covering every inch of three of the four walls in the room, excluding the wall with the window, where your bed is and…they're all full! Where will I put my books?"

"You mean the books I probably own a copy of too?"

" Doesn't matter. They're your copies. I need my own to feel at home. Where will I put them?"

Jess looked around for a second.

"Easy. The bed moves to the middle of the room and I put up shelves around the window for your books." He offered, giving Rory a proud look.

"You'd do that for me?"

"Absolutely. Today."

" Do you even know how to put up shelves?"

"I'm pretty sure it involves a drill. I'll figure it out." Jess nodded, causing Rory to smile as she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"It's a little scary though." She admitted.

"What is?"

"Well, waking up in the morning next to you, a ray of sunlight on our faces, literally surrounded by this many books…That's almost exactly how I pictured heaven."

" Missing only the endless supply of coffee?" Jess asked, smirking.

"You know me too well." Rory pouted. "It's no fun."

Jess chuckled. "So, when do you start at the paper?"

"Tomorrow, 9.30, office of Richard Poehler. He likes donuts and movies with Julia Roberts."

"You did your research."

"Of course I did. So I'm thinking about bringing in donuts tomorrow and posing as a regular Erin Brockovich to make a good first impression."

"Dress inappropriately, you mean? Yeah, I'm all for that."

"No!" Rory chuckled, playfully hitting him on the arm. "All determined and pitbull-esque. Like I won't give up until everything's out in the open…and maybe I'll throw in a little cleavage, just to get the full effect."

"Philadelphia Daily News, here she comes." Jess muttered. "Hold on to your hats!"

Rory smiled as she leaned against his chest. "I just hope they like me."

"What's not to like?"

"The word 'interning' has just left a bit of a bad taste in my mouth after the Mitchem Huntzberger-debacle."

"You're going to love it." Jess assured her. "And they're going to love you."

"I hope so." Rory sighed, looking up at him. "Isn't this nice?"

"Which part?"

"Us being here together for two weeks in a row, instead of just a weekend here and there."

"Yes."

"But then we're going to be apart for two weeks when I'm back at school…"

"We'll have the weekends. And the summer is coming up."

"And then there's always a chance you'll get tired of me. I mean, a weekend is a weekend, but two weeks straight…"

"Not going to happen."

"How do you know? A small bedroom like this, a small bed…and you just know I'm going to be interfering with Truncheon, because that's just my Gilmore ways and you'll end up hating me for it…" Rory rambled.

"Not going to happen." Jess repeated, turning towards her and planting a firm kiss on her lips. "But we might have to upgrade to a bigger bed…" He murmured and kissed her again while slowly pushing her in the direction of said bed.

"A bigger bed is good." Rory said softly, now taking the initiative as she kissed him.

"And you're not going to be interfering with Truncheon." Jess added when she broke the kiss, before leaning in again.

"Maybe I can't help it."

"You won't have the time with the interning."

"But you just know I'll try." Rory objected as they now reached the bed.

"You're right." Jess started, a smirk decorating his face. "This relationship is doomed. It'll never work. We might as well break it off now."

"Might as well…" Rory nodded, smiling as Jess gently pushed her on the bed and leaned over to kiss her. She carefully pulled him on top of her while deepening the kiss. She felt his hands on her bare skin underneath her shirt and knew she was a goner. "Oh yeah, we're so doomed." She giggled softly, before reaching out again and kissing him. She heard Jess' soft chuckle. Soon after, pieces of clothing started to come off. This part had never been a problem…

-x-x-x-x-

_**July**__**:**_

Jess entered Truncheon and was immediately greeted by a pair of arms around his neck and familiar lips covering his.

"Hi." She told him, smiling as she broke the kiss.

"Hi." He smirked. "What's with the apron?"

Rory threw him a mysterious look as she took his hand and guided him towards the kitchen.

"I think I should be worried." Jess started when he saw where they were heading. "An apron, a Gilmore girl and a kitchen. That's never a good combination."

Rory didn't respond as she led him into the kitchen and pointed triumphantly in the direction of the stove.

"Look!" She announced proudly.

"It's a pan!" Jess said mockingly.

"Look!" She repeated as she once again took his hand and brought him closer. She showed him what was inside the pan.

"It's soup!"

"Look!" Rory urged him.

"Still soup." Jess told her, smirking. "Looks good though."

"It's not from a can." Rory explained patiently, turning to him.

"It's not?" He asked suspiciously and a little frightened.

"Nope. I made it from scratch."

Now he was worried.

"Have you tried it yet?" He asked, carefully.

"Yes. And it's great!"

"…Okay…" Jess said, still not entirely convinced.

"And there's more."

She took his hand and guided him to the refrigerator, which she then opened and revealed a chocolate cake.

"Not store bought." She assured him, before he could ask. "Again, I made it from scratch. Well, not scratch. There was powder involved from a little box, but I added butter and water and eggs and sugar. And then I put it in the oven and it didn't even burn! Well, maybe just a little, but I put frosting on it, so it's like it never happened."

"Impressive." Jess nodded. "It looks great."

"So there you have it. A home cooked meal!" Rory announced, obviously excited.

"Soup and cake?"

"Okay…so maybe not the perfect home cooked meal, but I get an A plus for effort and seriously, why don't more people eat soup and cake for dinner?"

"Yeah." Jess nodded, pulling her closer and softly kissing her. "Why don't more people eat soup and cake for dinner?"

Rory was just about to lean in for another kiss when Matthew entered the kitchen, oblivious to the fact he had just interrupted an intimate moment.

"What's for dinner?" He asked.

"Soup and cake." Jess told him, his arms still tightly wrapped around Rory.

"Ah, perfect." Matt nodded, completely serious. "My favorite."

He got a beer from the fridge and then left the kitchen. Rory chuckled as she turned back to Jess.

"At least someone's appreciative." She shrugged.

"You think Matt's appreciative?"

Rory nodded.

"You don't know appreciative." Jess said seductively as he leaned in and gently kissed Rory's neck. "Let me show you…"

-x-x-x-x-

_**Early **__**September:**_

"So, Jess…" Emily Gilmore started, taking a bite from her salad. "So nice you could join us for dinner tonight."

Lorelai and Rory exchanged a look. They both knew what was next.

"Thank you for the invitation, Mrs. Gilmore." Jess smiled politely, trying not to show he was little nervous.

"…And no black eye this time." Emily added.

Yep, Emily Gilmore was just getting started and everybody at the table knew it.

"Yeah, well…it healed just in time." He smirked, trying not to look at the oldest of the Gilmore Girls, fearing he'd turn to stone if he looked her in the eye.

"Very good." Richard spoke up right before his wife could say anything else. "So, Jess…what is it that you do? Rory mentioned a publishing house?"

Jess nodded. "Yes. Truncheon. We're located in Philadelphia. I run it with two friends."

"Business going well?"

"Not too bad. We're actually making money now."

"That's terrific." Richard nodded. "So you publish books?"

"Books." Jess nodded in return. "But we also display art and are now working with some bands, so…everything really."

"And all that without even a High School diploma!" Emily stated. It could have been a compliment, but everyone recognized Emily Gilmore's disapproving tone. "Am I right, Jess? You never graduated, did you?"

"No, ma'am." He said, sighing.

"And you now have a girlfriend who attends Yale…" She continued.

"Grandma…" Rory interrupted, already knowing where this was going.

"It's okay." Jess said.

"No, it's not." Rory spoke up. "Jess is smart, grandma. Smarter than anyone I know. Maybe even smarter than me. And just because he had a few bad breaks in the past and made some bad choices, doesn't mean that what he's accomplished doesn't mean anything! He's written a book! He owns a business!"

"Rory…" Jess started. "It's fine."

Rory settled back into her seat, slightly embarrassed because of her sudden outburst as Emily Gilmore was completely quiet for once. They ate in silence for several minutes before Emily decided to give it another shot.

"So, have you been in any car accidents lately, Jess?"

"…mom!" Lorelai spoke up as both Jess and Rory dropped their forks out of surprise. "Cut it out. Give him a chance! If I did it, then you can do it too."

An awkward silence fell at the table as they returned to eating.

"…So…you wrote a book, Jess?" Richard asked after a long silence.

"Yes. A short novel. Nothing special."

"Don't be so modest!" Rory spoke up. "It's brilliant."

"I'd love to read it some time."

"I'll send you a copy tomorrow, grandpa."

"I suppose that means you enjoy reading books too?" Richard asked the younger man.

Jess nodded. "Very much."

"You wouldn't believe how many books he owns, grandpa." Rory added. "I'm jealous."

"In that case, Jess…after dinner I'm showing you my very own little library in my study." Richard decided. "It's nothing special, but I do have some interesting first editions that you might enjoy."

"I'd like that."

Rory and Jess exchanged a quick smile. Rory knew this was a good sign. Her grandfather didn't show that to just anyone. And for Emily Gilmore…she was just Emily Gilmore. Rory never expected miracles there.

" Rory? How's Yale?" Emily broke the silence at the table. "I'm sure they don't approve of that internship all the way in Philadelphia…"

-x-x-x-x-

_**Late September:**_

Rory sat down on top of Jess' desk and handed him the papers.

"Here you go. One interview with Melinda Brown. Typed up, edited and everything. Ready for printing."

" You work too hard." Jess told her as he took the papers from her and gladly accepted the kiss she offered.

"Labor of love." She assured him. "And it's another article to show them at the paper. Earn some brownie points."

"Ah, so you're actually using Truncheon for your own benefits?"

"With this article, yes, but there's more. I talked to the owner of that bar we talked about and he'll let the band play there for a ridiculously small fee which ticket sales should make up for before we know it…"

"You slept with him, didn't you?" Jess smirked.

"Shut up. I was just very convincing. And Chris and Matt have been handing out and putting up flyers all morning to promote Hep Alien and the tickets went on sale an hour ago and we already sold thirty! Thirty! One hour! Lane is going to freak out when she hears it."

"I repeat: you work too hard."

"But it's so much fun. And Truncheon is doing so well."

"That's true." Jess agreed, smirking. "We now have money in the bank, which means we can now actually pay the rent and don't have to avoid the landlady at all costs."

"And I like being a part of it for two weeks out of the month."

"I like that you're a part of it for two weeks out of the month too."

" Yeah?"

"Yeah."

-x-x-x-x-

_**November:**_

"Jess!" Chris and Matt said in unison as they entered Truncheon and walked straight to Jess' desk, obviously something big on their minds.

"Rory is interfering with Truncheon!" Chris told him.

"A lot!" Matt added as they stood next to each other in front of Jess' desk, arms crossed.

Jess sighed as he turned to his two buddies and business partners.

"I know." He told them. "And I'm sorry…"

"Sorry!?" Matt spoke up.

" Don't be sorry! It's awesome!" Chris said.

"Yes. She is awesome! The other day at the bar she simply batted an eyelash at the owner and he let her rent the place for a night for just a few bucks. An eyelash, Jess!"

"A great eyelash." Chris sighed.

"A perfect eyelash." Matt agreed, nodding.

"So you guys don't mind that she's interfering with our business?"

"No." Matt assured Jess. "We love it. We think you should either marry her or get her knocked up…"

"Or both." Chris added helpfully.

"…because you can't ever let her leave, Jess. We're making money now!"

"I quit drinking." Chris added. "…well, cut back a lot anyway. I get things done now!"

"And did I mention the money?" Matt asked.

A short silence fell as the two friends considered if there was anything else they forgot to add. They shared a quick glance.

"So that's what we wanted to tell you." One of the two eventually concluded.

"That I have to knock up my girlfriend?" Jess asked, frowning, but also very amused at the situation.

"Or marry her." Matt offered.

"I won't let her leave." Jess assured the two. "But I might find another way than marry her or get her pregnant."

The two boys were quiet for just a second.

"There's another way?" Matt asked softly.

-x-x-x-x-

_**March:**_

Jess was nervous when he carefully knocked on the door of Rory's dorm room. He knew how the Gilmores felt about surprises. They loved them, but it would always take a while before they realized it. In a matter of seconds the girl he loved appeared in the doorway. An instant smile appeared on her face as she saw him, but her eyes showed confusion.

"Jess!" She called out. "What are you doing here?"

"Surprise…" He tried, not sounding too enthusiastic.

"…Okay…"

"I know I probably should've called first, but I do have a surprise. Two actually. I know you'll love the first one, but the second one could potentially be really stupid and make you hate me, so…yeah."

"…Okay…"

"Do you have time now?"

"I guess." Rory nodded, now more confused than ever.

"It'll take a while. But I promise there's food involved at some point. Unless you start hating me before that."

"I could never hate you." She assured him, smiling.

"You don't know what I've done yet." Jess countered.

"You did something?" Rory frowned. "Something bad?"

"Potentially."

"Did you cheat on me?"

Jess sighed, shaking his head.

"Yes." He started sarcastically. "I cheated on you and now I show up on your doorstep unexpectedly to throw you off and disguise my cheating by calling it a surprise so that I can then Jedi mind trick you into forgiving me."

"…That's a very elaborate plan…" Rory decided, smiling.

"Just get your coat."

-x-x-x-x-

Not much later Jess' car pulled up in front of an empty building. Jess turned to Rory as he turned off the engine.

"Surprise…" He tried again. "…don't be scared, this is the good one."

"No doubt." Rory nodded. "But I don't get it."

"I'll explain, but we have to get out of the car first."

Rory did as she was told and she and Jess walked up to the charming little building, located in the center of New Haven.

"So, what do you think?"

" It's pretty." Rory nodded.

" It's mine." Jess immediately added. "Well, ours. Matt and Chris' too."

Rory turned to him in surprise and frowned. "It's yours?"

"It's Truncheons." He clarified. "Business has been going so well and I know it's soon and could totally backfire, but I really believe that Truncheon is ready for the next step, which would be opening a second publishing house."

" Jess…" She started, incredibly surprised and not even sure what the next words out of her mouth were going to be. "This is…"

"Crazy, I know. But it also makes sense. And you're graduating soon and I know you don't want to live in Philadelphia for the rest of your life and we'd been thinking about a second publishing house for a while now and this just seemed perfect. Matt and Chris will run Truncheon in Philly and of course I'll have to supervise that, but they can do that and I'll be running this Truncheon, building it up from scratch…"

"_We_ will." She corrected him, a wide smile appearing on her face.

"What?"

"_We_ will be running Truncheon here." She explained as she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him. "You and me."

"Okay." Jess nodded, smirking. "We will be running Truncheon here. Until you land your dream job at the Washington Post or the New York Times and you'll disappear…"

"By that time you guys are just going to have to open another Truncheon in Washington or New York." Rory solved the problem, smiling up at Jess.

Jess just nodded. "Yeah, I guess we're going to have to."

"This is a good surprise."

"Yeah, I thought so too."

"Can we go inside?"

"Yeah. Let's do it."

Rory leaned in and kissed him softly.

"I get to choose where my desk is going to be." She announced when she broke the kiss.

" I wouldn't expect otherwise…"

-x-x-x-x-

_**An hour and a half later:**_

Jess unexpectedly stopped the car at the side of the road and turned to Rory.

"Why are we stopping?" She asked, confused. "Right before driving into Stars Hollow. Are we going to Stars Hollow?"

Jess just nodded, a nervous and pained expression on his face.

"The surprise is in Stars Hollow?"

He nodded again.

"What is it?"

"I can't tell you yet. I'll show you though."

"Jess? What's going on. I've never seen you like this."

"Well, I've never felt like this either. I did something very impulsive and spontaneous today and I think it might be really stupid."

"What did you do?"

"It was really impulsive." He just added. "And it is a surprise, but I think there's a way out if you want it. And if you do, there'll be no hard feelings."

"Jess, we can't be having this conversation when I don't know what it is that you did. How do I know if I want a way out if I don't know what's going on?"

"Right."

"I can't say I'm not worried now though."

"Sorry. It's just…I'll show you."

Jess got the car back on the road and a few seconds later they passed the 'Welcome to Stars Hollow' sign that she'd passed many times before. Rarely with this many butterflies in her stomach though. And not even the good kind. They sat in silence as they drove through the familiar town. Every now and then Jess would make a few turns and with every turn Rory got more curious and frankly, more worried. She looked at Jess from the corner of her eye and saw that he was genuinely tense and nervous. It didn't make her feel any better. Suddenly the car stopped in one of the back streets of Stars Hollow. It still belonged to the town, but it only had a few houses and was away from most of the Stars Hollow madness. Jess turned off the engine and got out of the car. Rory decided to follow his example and slowly stepped out of the car as Jess impatiently waited for her to catch up. She walked with him to the last house in the quiet street and it was then that she was starting to get an idea about what was going on. Her suspicions were confirmed when she saw the sign in the yard.

"You bought us a house." She stated softly as she stopped walking.

Jess stopped too as he turned to her.

"I was going to surprise you today to show you the new Truncheon, but I was early and I knew you had classes, so I went to see Luke, but he annoyed the hell out of me as usual and your mom showed up, so I left, but I was still way too early. So I drove around town for a while and saw this place and…I don't know what happened. Next thing I knew I had signed papers and they gave me a key…"

"You bought us a house."

"Yes. Stupid, I know."

Rory looked up at the beautiful house. She knew it used to belong to an elderly couple who had moved into a home a little while ago. She'd always loved the house. It had a porch that went all around the house, so you had sunlight all day long and a huge yard and even a white picket fence. There were long windows and a big, impressive door and…

"It needs fixing." She told Jess.

"I know. Lots of it. It's a hell hole and it'll take months before…'

"It's beautiful." She interrupted him.

"…Beautiful enough that you'd like to take a look inside? Or do you just want to dump me first?" Jess asked, carefully.

Rory thought about it for a second.

"I want to go inside." She decided, still thrown off and not sure what to think of all this.

Jess seemed pleasantly surprised by this fact. As if he had genuinely expected Rory to end things right here and hate him forever. He then turned around and opened the fence that would lead them into the yard. Rory followed him, still mesmerized by the beautiful, little house. While Jess immediately walked the yard to the front door, Rory took her time. She looked around the huge yard with the apple trees and tried to picture herself sitting on the porch drinking sweet tea. She never even drank sweet tea, but it seemed to fit the house. Jess waited for her on the porch as he had already opened the front door.

"You coming?" He asked, his voice still full of uncertainty.

Rory nodded as she eventually walked up to the porch and followed Jess into the house. He had already entered the living room, but Rory wanted to take in the hallway first. It was big and old and the walls desperately needed a fresh layer of paint, but she immediately recognized the beauty of it. She saw the large, white staircase that could fall apart at any second, but in her head she pictured what it could become and it made her smile. She eventually entered the living room where Jess turned to her to investigate the expression on her face. She dodged his questioning glance and just walked around the room. There was a fireplace and she already knew where she could put the couch and the TV and even more importantly, where the bookcases could be. All of them. They'd fit perfectly in the classic room.

"Rory, I know…" Jess started, ready to make an apology for the most impulsive decision of his life.

"Can we go upstairs?" She interrupted him, not ready for that conversation just yet.

"Sure."

She followed him back into the hallway and up the creaking stairs. She wanted to ask him about safety, but didn't. Of course it was safe, otherwise Jess would never let her go up the stairs.

After walking through and investigating the three bedrooms and the bathroom in complete silence, Rory headed downstairs again, on a quest to find the kitchen. This time it was Jess who followed her. The moment they walked into the kitchen Jess started the apology he had already begun earlier.

"I never should've done this without even talking to you, but…"

She didn't even hear him as she saw the pan on the stove and the chocolate cake on the counter. He'd made them soup and cake. She turned around to face him and interrupted his apology by kissing him abruptly. It was a short kiss, but it did the trick. It caught him off guard and when she broke it he was speechless.

"You're right." Rory said. "You should've talked to me and you can't just buy a house for us. And I mean, it _is_ a hell hole and it really needs fixing and it will cost a lot of money which we don't have, but…You bought us a house! In Stars Hollow! With a porch and apple trees and a fireplace! It fits our bookcases and…there's cake and soup…"

"…soup from a can and store bought cake…" Jess added.

"It doesn't matter. You're right. It's absolutely crazy and I should be mad and maybe I am, but…you bought us a house in Stars Hollow! You hate Stars Hollow!"

"I don't." He assured her. "Not really. Not always. And Luke's here. And you love it here. And Truncheon's here now."

Rory nodded slowly as if he she needed another minute to take it all in.

"Yeah…" She then said. "You bought us a house, Jess."

"I did."

"It's…sweet, I guess."

" Yeah?"

"Yeah. And are you sure? I mean, this means we're going to be living here…together, all the time. Not just two weeks out of the month or a weekend."

"Don't ask me if I'm sure." Jess ordered her as he carefully pulled her closer. "I bought us a house. Of course I want this."

He leaned in and kissed Rory.

"I love you." Rory whispered as she broke the kiss. "Even though you bought us a house without even talking to me about it."

"I love _you_." Jess smirked.

"Can we have soup and cake now?" She smiled as she softly stroke his cheek. "You crazy man."

Jess chuckled. " Absolutely."

He walked up to the cupboards and Rory was surprised when he took out two plates. He'd planned this well. Suddenly something occurred to her.

"Hey Jess…" She started.

He turned around.

"If you ever want to get married…you better just ask me, okay? No showing up on my doorstep claiming to have a surprise which is me ending up in a church full of people on my surprise wedding day."

He smirked. "Got it…no wedding day surprises."

"Not that I want us to get married, because we're way too young, but…I mean, I do want to get married at some point, but I don't want you to think…" She suddenly rambled as she realized what she had just said.

Jess smiled patiently and calm. "…Just get your butt over here. There's cake."

Rory smiled, feeling relieved. She stepped towards the counter and Jess handed her a plate of cake that she gladly accepted. They started to eat in silence in the kitchen of their new house. Their house. Just them.

"I can't believe you bought us a house…" Rory murmured in between bites.

"I can't believe you're letting me get away with it." Jess countered.

Rory chuckled as she looked around the kitchen once more. Their kitchen. She couldn't believe how much things had changed over the past year. And all for the better. So, could it be? Could it be that she was totally and completely happy for once? That she had everything she ever wanted?

"Jess…"

"Yeah?" He looked up from his cake.

"Thank you for not letting go of me." She said, serious as ever.

Jess looked at her for a few seconds, before smirking. "You're welcome."

-x-x-x-x-

**A/N: Okay, so this is really it! How very Jim Halpert****-esque of Jess, huh? Or Luke Danes-esque of course. He takes after his uncle. I don't know, I just needed this kind of closure for them. To show that they have a future together. And I added the random scenes just for fun. They're not great, I know. So, yeah. Hope you liked it. I'd love to hear your opinion one last time! And I can't believe I finished this story! I usually just start, not knowing where it'll take me, but it's done! I'm sure I'll be back eventually with a new story. Hope to hear from all of you again when I do! And thanks again! All the reviews and opinions meant the world to me!**


End file.
